The Day We Met
by Dynasty-Zero
Summary: Final Chapter.
1. The day I saw you

**Everyone whats up everybody. I haven't been actually in the mood really beacause of the story I write. I realized that most of the members read romance stories. When I first started I wrote a romance and humor story. I had 44 reviews the highest i ever gotten. When I write other stories I don't get lots of reviews at all. Like in destiny within only 8 and how it all began 0. so basically I'm write a romance story. The story is name The day we met.**

**Summary:Jin and Xiaoyu met when they were young and have been friends since. They had crushes on eachother too but never actually told eachother. Now Xiaoyu is getting married and Jin rushes to the church to objective the marriage. Experience there lives when with eachother from childhood to adulthood.**

**XJmaster 21st century presents.**

**An XJ fic.**

**written and directed by XJmaster.**

**The Day We Met.**

Jin Kazama rushes out of his apartment into the streets noise streets of Tokyo. He ran down the streets as fast as he could. Jin wave for a taxi, but it diudn't stop. He kept waving until a taxi stop. But they never did. Since a taxi didn't stop Jin job in front of a taxi. The taxi driver seen Jin and stop his car almost hitting Jin. Jin got the taxi driver attention and got in the taxi.

"To the church" Jin said quickly.

"Huh" said the taxi driver.

"To the FUCKING CHURCH" yelled Jin.

The taxi driver nodded quickly in fear. He then drove away to the church. Jin clamed down little To catch his breath. He didn't care if he yelled at the taxi driver he only had one person in his mind right. 'How could I been so dumb' Jin thought.'Why didn't I tell her when she ask me, but now i'm going to set things right.' Moments later he arrived at the church. He jumped out and didn't pay the driver.

"Hey you own me" said the taxi driver. Jin didn't care about the paying him. Jin looked at the large church in front of him. His heart was pounding and he was sweating but he had to stop it or he will lose her. "Its now or never." Jin ran up the steps and pushed open the door and pushe open the second door.

"I OBJECT!"

_**18 years ago**_

A little 3 year old boy was walking out of pre-school. He was wearig short jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt and a little blue hat. When he saw his father he ran to him.

"DADDY DADDY" yelled the little boy.

"Hey champ how was your day" said his father as he picked him up.

"It was fun daddy I learned how to count to 10."

"Oh really."

"Yeah see, one two, tree, four, ive, ix, sevin, eight, nine, tin,." He said while putting up his fingers.

"Very good, come on mommy waiting for you, she made chocolate cake."

"Yippe chocolate cake." They both got in the car and drove home. When they arrived home, the little boy ran inside the house. "Mommy i'm home."

The little boy mother came from kitchen. "Oh hello Jin mommy made you chocolate cake" said his mother. Jin's mother took him in the kitchen and sat him on the chair. She then cut him a piece of chocolate and gave it to him."Here you go sweety eat up." Jin smiled and started to eat his cake. His father than came in and took a whipped of his chocolate cream in put it on Jin.

"Mommy, daddy put chocolate creame on me" said Jin.

"Kazyua."

"I was playing Jun."

"Here Jin use this" said Jun. She gave him the cup of chocolate creame. Jin smiled and turned to his father.

"My turn now " said Jin.

"Uh oh" said Kazyua. Jin put chocoalte creame all over his father face. "Not the face not the beautiful face."

Jin laughed.

"Come Jin time to do your homework" said Jun.

"Awww, but its the weekend mommy can I do later."

"The faster you get it done the more time you have to play." Jin then got up from the chair and went with his mother to do his homework. after 10 minutes of doing his homework he went to go play with his toy and then with his father. After he finished playing he took a bath and it was time for him to go to bed.

"Alright Jin its time to tuck you" said Kazyua.

"Ok" said Jin. Kazyua carried Jin to his bedroom and put him in the bed.

"Goodnight champ."

"Goodnight daddy."

Kazyua was about to cleave the room until Jin said something.

"Hey daddy" said Jin.

"Yes Jin."

"Tell me whats it like to have a girlfriend."

Kazyua was surprised what his son has said even at his age. Mostly some boys don't like girls becasue of cooties at his age, but Jin didn't seem to care about it. If he really wanted to know whats its like to have a girlfriend then he was going to tell him. Kazyua sat down on Jin's bed.

"Well I was going to tell you when you got older, but since you want to know now for a 3 year old I guess I should tell you. But may I ask you why you ask me this."

Jin sighed. "Because my some of my friends has a girlfriend. And I want to know how it feels to have one since you with mommy."

"Well its actually fun to have one because she loves you and you love her and thats how it feels."

"So thats it."

"No but I will tell you more once you get older so good night."

"How do you know the right person is for you."

"That right there Jin is on your own." Kazyua then left the room and turned off the lights.

'On my own' Jin thought. He then drifted off to sleep.

The next day afternoon. Jin was still sleeping in his room. On the weekends Jin sleep's late. His parents were downstairs. Jun was cleaning up and Kazyua was watching t.v. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" said Kazyua. He got up and answer the door. When he opened it a old man stood there. "May I help you."

"Kazyua you don't remember me" said the old man.

"Ummm I don't know do I" said Kazyua.

"Kazyua take another look."

Kazyua look at the old man again and this time he was surprised. "Wang Jinrey what a surprised."

"So you finally notice."

"Yeah because I haven't seen you in a long time."

Soon Jun came to the door and she was surprised as well.

"Wang I missed you" said Jun. As she hugged him.

"And I missed you too" said Wang.

As Jun and Wang were talking Kazyua saw a little girl with pig tails, a pink dress with flowers on them.

"And may I ask who is this adorable little girl" said Kazyua.

Wang look at the little girl beside him. "Oh this is my granddaughter Ling Xiaoyu."

"Hi" said Xiaoyu. She to Kazyua and hugged his leg.

"Hi miss Ling."

Xiaoyu then ran to Jun and hugged her leg. "Hi."

"Oh hello dear" said Jun. "Won't you guys come in."

They then walked in the house into the kitchen. Jun made some tea for the three and gave Ling Xiaoyu some chocolate cake. As the adults talk Xiaoyu decide to explore there home.

In Jin's room he was still asleep. He then woked up. He yawned out of the bed and put on his tiger socks.

"I have to go use the poddy so I can pee-pee" Jin said to himself. He left his room with his teddy bear in hand dragging it there.

Xiaoyu was upstairs and the house. she walked down the long hall. She stopped when she heard the bathroom flush. She stared at the door.

Jin washed his hand and opened the bathroom door. As he opened it a girl was right door in front of the door. Jin stared at the girl.

Xiaoyu stared at the boy that came out the bathroom.

Jin and Xiaoyu stared into eachothers brown eyes.

Well how did you like the first chapter and the story so far. I know i'm a male writing this story. Well know since they seen eachother how will there friendship began. You have to wait and see.

peace to you, XJmaster


	2. My new best friend is a girl

**Yes I can feeling it again. I'm can actually bring it back. The fans want more of it. They want more of xjmaster. More Xiaoyu and Jin romance story and I have done maybe the best one yet. **

**To my adoring fans that love my other stories you make me the best there is. **

**I haven't really notice this but. When I got my review from dudes where my motorcylce. ummm Somone said your a xiaoyu and Jin fan. Thats what xjmaster stands for. Actually I had that in mind. I never really though of that because I used xjmaster for my screen name. Maybe it should stand for it. XiaoyuJinmaster. So if thats what you people think of what my author stands for then you can say that. **

**I WILL ALWAYS BE A JIN AND XIAOYU FAN EVER( I think) Heeheee.**

**shoutouts to:**

**Minte- Yeah this will be my first review for this story. I hope I get high reviews for this than dudes wheres my motorcylce which has 44 reviews!**

**Celestial Moonflower- Yes I know you love the story and the plot. And yes I will read you Jin and Ling story. It beter be good.**

**Skylight Angel- Yes I have a soft side... and stop you making me all softey inside. I don't wanna feel all softey inside. I know this is soo cute. and I know you will understand that lots of people love romance story more than the other ones. Also whats this about anonoymous review and I make you log in again.**

**Now I begin another chapter.**

**Chapter 2: My new best friend is a girl.**

Jin and Xiaoyu stared at eachother brown eyes. Both did not make a sound, blink or move its like they never seen eachother before. Jin had never seen a beautiful girl like her at his age. He was lost in her brown eyes. Xiaoyu was the same thing, she never seen a cute little boy at her age before. She was too lost in his brown eyes. For ten minutes they never stop staring. Then Xiaoyu smiled.

"Friend!" Xiaoyu said as she hugged Jin.

"Huh" said Jin.

Xiaoyu broke the hug. "My name is Ling Xiaoyu, but you can call me Xiao thats what everyone call me. Whats your name friend" Xiaoyu said happily.

"I'm Jin Kazama" Jin responed.

"You don't have a nickname." Jin shook his head. "Well I'm going to call you ummmm...how about Jin-Jin."

"O...Kay" Jin was very surprised how this girl acts. He thought she was very weird.

"Come on Jin-Jin." She grab his hand and ran him down the hall. Jin was being drag down yhe hallway.

Downstairs, the adults were talking.

"So Wang what brings you here" said Jun.

"Well my daughter has gotten married and she wanted to start a new life so, her husband decided to move in Japan since he has a job at the business you work at Kazyua" Wang said as he look at Kazyua.

Kazyua nodded his head. "Very well maybe I should meet him" said Kazyua.

"Yes that would be nice...hey why won't you guys come over to our house for dinner maybe next friday so you can meet him Kazyua" Wang said.

"That will be lovely Wang we'll come next friday" said Jun.

"Very well then." Wang took another sip of his tea. Wang then heard footsteps running.

"GRANPA GRANDPA GRANDPA" yelled Xiaoyu. she ran to her grandfather with Jin behind her.

"Hey Xiao how you doing."

"I'm doing fine, look i found a new friend" she said hugging Jin tightly. "His name Jin, but I call him Jin-Jin."

"Well hello there Jin" said Wang shaking Jin hands.

"Hi old man" said Jin.

"Jin why don't you and miss Xiaoyu go and play with your toys" said Jun.

"O-"

Before he can finshed Xiaoyu was already dragging Jin to a different room.

"She's a hyper one" said Kazyua.

"Yeah she is always engerized. She's a battery that never stops" said Wang.

"And she's the one Jin needs" Kazyua said quitely.

"You say something dear" said Jun.

Kazyua shook his head quickly.

In the room with all of Jin's toys was, were Xiaoyu and Jin. Xiaoyu eyes went wide she has never seen so many toys and one room.

"Wow" Xiaoyu said amazily. "I have never seen dese much toys in one room."

"Because my father gets all the toys I ask for" said Jin.

"Can I play with dem peaz."

"Ok."

"Yes" said Xiao.

They played and played all day. Jin has finally had a friend that he can play with. His new friend is a girl. They had the best time of there's lives. They wished the day would never end, but unfortunately it had to.

As they were playing there parents came in.

"Come on Xiaoyu time to go" said Wang.

"Awwwww" both Xiaoyu and Jin said.

"I know you what to stay Xiao, but its getting late and we have to go home to your parents."

"Ok." Xiaoyu got up and left the room. "Bye Jin-Jin."

"Bye Xiao." Once she left Jin was sad. Jun saw his expression and went to go see whats wrong.

"Whats wrong sweetie" said Jun.

"I missed Xiao" Jin said sadly.

"Don't worry Jin, you will see her on monday at your school."

"Really." Jin got excited.

Jun nodded. "So how was your day with your _girfriend_."

"She's not my girlfriend" Jin was blushing. "She's a girl j-j-just as a friend."

"Whatever you say Jin-Jin. Come time to go to bed." She picked up Jin and took him to his bedroom.

**_Monday morning_**.

"Alright Jin you be good now" said Kazyua.

"I will" said Jin as he hugged his father and ran ro his school.

Jin went inside and talk with some of his friend before his teacher tells them to do something.

"Ok class settle down" said there teacher Ms. King. The class settle down and got to there tables. "Ok class we have a new student her name is Ling Xiaoyu and she's from china." The class were surprised.

"Your really chinese" said a kid.

She nodded happily.

"Cool." They started to ask the teacher if she can sit with them at their tables.

"She can sit with Jin." The class moaned a little and Jin was happy his friend was sittting next to him. She went to her table and sat down with Jin.

"Hi Jin-Jin" Xiaoyu said happily.

"Hey Xiao" said Jin.

At recess Jin was playing with Xiaoyu like the day they were before. Suddenly all the kids came toward them.

"Hey Xiaoyu want to play with house" said a girl.

"No play with us" said a boy.

"No with us" said another girl.

All of sudden the whole kids were asking Xiaoyu to play with them. Xiaoyu seem to be enjoying it. Somehow Jin was pushed out of the crowd. He then started to walk away sadly. "She was my friend first" Jin said sadly as he walked away.

At the swings was Jin alone. Everyone were playing with Xiaoyu. His new best friend. Jin sigh when he looked at the kids playing with her. Jin felt noone want to be his friend anymore. Just then someone came up to Jin near the swings.

"Whats wrong Jin" said a girl voice.

Jin looked up and saw Xiaoyu.

"Nobody wants to play with me anymore they want to play with you and be your friend" said Jin.

Xiaoyu looked Jin. "Jin-Jin they want to be my friend, I like it but you will always be my bestest friend in the whole wide world" she said as she hugged him.

"Really."

"Yes."

Jin then hugged her. They broke the hug.

"You want a cookie" said Xiaoyu.

"Yes my new best friend" said Jin.

Xiaoyu broke thw whole cookie in half and gave it to Jin. They both swung happily.

**Sniff Sniff. I'm sorry I have to get something out my eye. ...I wasn't crying ok something in my eye. Whatever ok Just review and I will continue. (sniff sniff) For the last time I GOT SOMETHING IN MY EYE.**

**peace to you xjmaster (sniff)**


	3. My first kiss?

**And the nonimess are. Ben Afleck, Tom Cruise, Martin Lawrence, Chris Rock, Paris Hilton, and Xjmaster. And the winner is...Xjmaster. Me Me I did I did it. Finally I won a grammy award.**

**I wanna thank all my fanfiction peoples. Skylight Angel , Celestial Moonflower, skipster chic, minte, alexie68, and the little blood talon. I wanna thank god you kno ummm I wanna Thank Jin kazama back there you know drinking. Toast to you brother. also my home girl xiaoyu. china girl. reppin. Keep it real girl. it's been honor for me too have this its been a long time coming but i finally got it. (audiences claps) you know when i first started. It was difficult I though no one would like my stories but they do. Its very tough to become a author. and you know it just feels great now i must go and finshed up my stories good bye and good night.**

**Ahem. yeah that was my dream not real life idoits. Anyway lets began shall we and give some of the people who review a holla back.**

**holla back **

**Thelittlebloodtalon- i know I know your doing your business out there writing stories and flirting with Hwoarang. (winks). I'm glad you review and I thank you for that.**

**Skipster-chic- like I told lbt you doing your thing and keep or writing. and would you do me a favor... Ummmm...FINSHED UP WITH SLIENT OBSESSION I KEEP READING THE WHOLE STORY ALL OVER ITS SO FUN PLEASE FISNHED AND UPDATE SOON LIKE NOW. thank you also that other story ummmm Deceitful Affection ITS COOL TOO AND THAT OTHER ONE UMMMM PICTURE OF PERFECTION FINSHED ALL THREE. thank you,**

**Alexie68- I know your so anxious for the next ummm about 25 or 30 or less chapters... somewhere around 20 and above ok. Hope you will be ready.**

**A fair warning: ummm I had no ideas for this so I just you know wrote so if any of you have any of ideas for chapters i don't know off then GET ME SOME IDEAS. thank you.**

**Now on with the story**

**The Day We Met.**

**Starring**

**Jin Kazama **

**&**

**Ling Xiaoyu.**

**For those who missed the first two chapters here are the recaps.**

**chapter 1: The day I saw you. Jin meets Xiaoyu.**

**chapter 2: My new best friend is a girl. Jin Best friend is know a girl.**

**Those were the recaps. Well short ones ok. Now on with the story. will be short**

**chapter 3: My first kiss?**

Since meeting eachother,Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama has been the best friends they hope for. They never thought that the opposite sex will turn out to be your best friend. They play at school, at the park, and at eachother houses. The last few days were the best for Jin and Xiaoyu. But lately, they both started to have these feelings toward eachother. Actually it was Jin. Each time he seen her his heart will pound really fast and his face will turned red everytime she hugged him. He will be a red face all day. Xiaoyu sometimes ask jin whats wrong with his face. She would say "Why you red Jin-Jin, Are you sick, Are hot, Are you about to blow up." And Jin will respond with a

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" a laughed. a very awarked laugh you'll hear.

"Ms. King Jin is at it again" said a girl. Ms. King saw Jin laughing in a very awarked way.

she sighed. "Not again." She walked over to calm Jin down.

_at Jin's House._

Jin was in the living room watching "The Justice Leauge" since he likes Batman. He had the Batman doll with him cheering him on. His dad Kazyua was at work while his mother Jun was watching him. she wasn't in the living room at the time because the phone a rung a little while ago.

"Yes. Ok thank you I'll go talk to him about. Ok bye." She hung up the phone. She was on the phone with Jin's teacher Ms. King. She told her how Jin was acting strange lately with the laughs Jin has been doing for the past last few days. Jun went in the living room to go see Jin watching t.v.

"Jin sweety" Jun said.

"Yes" Jin responed without looking away from the t.v.

"Umm your teacher call and told me you been acting strang lately for the past few days is anything wrong" she said.

Jin then turned to look at his mother."No mom its just that...well that everytime Xiaoyu hugs and says something like...today she said are you gonna blow up. And well I start laughing...strangley."

"And thats why you laugh."

Jin shook his head. "I don't really know she ask me why my face is always red. And it always does since she hugs me."

Jun opened her mouth and then smiled. "Looks like my little Jin-Jin has a crush on Xiaoyu."

"Nah uh. She's just a girl and a friend."

Jun smiled again. "C'mon Jinny its time for bed."

"Noooooooooo" Jin yelled as Jun picked him up and left living room. "I have to seen batman defeat joker he needs me."

Jun put her son in the bed and kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight my little angel" said Jun.

"Night mommy." Just as she left Jin stop her. "Mom whats it like to be kiss." Just like Kazyua before, Jun was also shocked her son ask here that.

"Well Jin its like this...It feels great" she said.

"Great ok mom night."

"Night Jin." Then she left.

Jin was still awake. "Great huh mmmmm." He then went into a slumber.

The next day at school Jin was happy. Today he had something planned. Jin plan was to get his first kiss today. Not by anygirl, but by Xiaoyu.

'I'm make sure I get my first kiss today' Jin thought.

"HIYA JIN-JIN" Shouted Xiaoyu. She ran and hug him.

Jin started to feel heat from his face. Xiaoyu pulled away and look a Jin face.

"Are you mad Jin-Jin" she said.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Jin laughed. Awarkly.

"Ms. King Jin is at it again" the girl from yesterday said.

During the whole school day Jin was looking at Xiaoyu and was thinking about how his first kissed will be.

'Great' he thought.

At last the day was over and the kids started picking up the toys and other stuff. Jin was helping Xiaoyu picking up the teddy bears.

'Ok this is it' Jin thought. "Umm Xiao"

"Yeah Jin-Jin" she said happily.

"Would you kiss me" he said.

Xiaoyu though about it and shurrged. "OK."

Jin closed his eyes. 'Yes my first kiss ,here it comes.' Just then Jin felt something on his cheek. Then it was gone.

"There" she said. Jin was happy he got his first kiss.

At his house Jin saw his dad and ran to him.

"Hey dad guess what" Jin said.

"What" said Kazyua.

"I got my first kiss today" he said touching his right cheek.

"Very good son, but thats not really a first kiss. It has to be here" Kazyua said pointing to his lip. Then he left to the living room.

Jin was alone and the hallway.

"...DUCK!" yelled Jin.

**Well how you people like it was it good come on tell me. Now listen when Jin said Duck he is really saying Fuck. Hey at least he got a kiss but not on the lips. Don't worry Jin will get his first kiss soon when he is a teen in highschool. **

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	4. The Dinner

**Well Well Well look who we got here. Its me xjmaster again. I'm here for another chapter of the best romance story so far. its been fun writing this story here because of you guys. **

**So far I have 8 reviews of this story and they hall have been nice and had two reviews for chapter 3. I feel once i'm done with this story i'll have over 100 reviews or even close to it. yes yes.**

**now to respond to the reviewers.**

**The little bloodtalon- Yeah it was pretty funny when Jin said duck instead fuck. Just imagine if he would said that... yeah you get it. yeah and Jin will get his first kiss on the lips soon and you and hwoarang have a pleasant time.**

**TheeSlushee- Yes i'm doing so good on this story and you love it. In reality tho if Jin was 3 then xiao will be an egg because she is three years behind jin not two. But like you said WHO CARES. **

**Now on with the story. maybe short.**

**Chapter 4: The Dinner**

Today was the day, the day that Jun Kazyua and Jin goes to Xiaoyu's house for a dinner. Wang invited them so the both familes can meet eachother and that Kazyua can talk to Wang's son-in-law since he is now going to work with Kazyua. Jin is very excited that him and Xiaoyu will play again.

"Jin its time to get dress" said Jun. She went upstairs to go get Jin who is in his room. She went up in jin's room and saw him pulling out some clothes form is clothes. "Jin sweetie what are doing" she laughed. She laugh on how Jin was looking for clothes to wear throwing them everywhere.

"I'm trying to look good for Xiao's parents today mommie" said Jin.

"Well I have the perfect clothes for you so you can impress there parents" she said. Jun started to pick out clothes for Jin. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a light button up shirt with different colors stripes. Jin put his clothes on and put on his white and blue air forces. "You so cute Jin, Xiaoyu will be very impress."

"I told you mom she is just a girl as a friend geez" He said as he put his hands and the air and walked out his room.

Jun just smiled. And she did too walked out.

Kazyua was waiting for them downstair and they came.

"What took you guys so long" he said looking at Jin.

"Jin was trying to find a outfit to wear" Jun said.

"I see" Kazyua. "You look stunnig Jin trying to be like dad right." Kazyua smiled.

"No I want to be like me" he said.

Kazyua laughed" Lets get going."

They left and got in the car. They drove to her house and they soon arrived. They went up to the house and rung the bell. The door opened to revealed Wang .

"Oh you guys made it" said Wang.

"Yeah Jin had trouble finding clothes to impress people" Kazyua said "

"Oh" said Wang. "Well come in." They agreed and walked inside and Wang led them to the kitchen where his daughter , his son-in-law and Xiaoyu were at the table.

"JIN-JIN" Xiaoyu shouted. She got out the chair and hugged Jin very tightly.

"I-I can't bre-the"Jin said threw breath. The whole family laughed. They soon all introduced theyselves.**(a/n: I don't know any chinese nmaes so if you do give two of them to me ok a boy anf girl name alright thank you).** They sat down and chated for awhile. They talked about eachother marriages and there kids. They all ate and chated somemore. Kazyua talked to Xiaoyu's father about the company he will be working at and the two moms were chating with Wang. Both Jin and Xiaoyu were bored to death. Sitting there watching the paren't chat.

"Hey Jin follow me" said Xiaoyu.

Jin nodded and followed her.

They left there chairs and left the kitchen. They went down a long hall and into a room. The room was all pink and had lots of sunflowers on the walls. There were lots of teddy bears everwhere and toys.

"Wow your room is so...girly" said Jin.

"Of course silly It's supposed to be" she said.

"So why we in here."

"To play silly."

"Cool lets play."

Xiaoyu pull out a bouncy blue with a yellow star in the front and threw it to Jin. He caught it and threw it to her. She then threw it back. They were playing catch and had fun. Jin threw the ball to Xiaoyu but it was to high and landed on a large bookshelf.

"Opps sorry" said Jin.

"It's ok i'll get" Xiaoyu said.

"You sure, it looks pretty high."

"Don't worry Jin-Jin I'll be ok."

"You sure I don't want you to get hurt."

Xiaoyu nodded. She then quicly went up the bookshelf. Jin walked closey up to it so she won't fall. She made it to the shelf where the ball was and throw it down.

"See Jin-Jin I told y-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Xiaoyu lost a her balance and started to fall. She was about to hit the ground but she landed on Jin. Jin caught Xiaoyu just in time. Xiaoyu and Jin opened there eyes and the both looked into eachothers eyes. They both started to blush a little because how close there lips were. Jin then started to feel something grow in his pants. they both got up and looked away.

"Ummm thanks for saving me Jin-Jin" she said still blushing.

"Yeah" he said with his back turned to Xiaoyu. He was looking at his pants. 'Whats growing in my pants' Jin thought. Jin then heard his mother call for him. "It's time for me to leave."

_**Jin's home**_

Jin was in his room putting on his tigger pj's. He got set and went in the bed. As he got in the bed Kazyua walked in.

"I see you went to bed by yourself Jin" he said.

Jin just nodded. "Hey dad."

"Yeah."

"When you have something growing inside your pants what does that mean."

Kazyua was surprised once again his son said something beyond age.

"Goodnight Jin" he said quickly and left.

'What was that about.' He fell asleep.

**Well Jin is now going beyond age. Wow he is something is it he. well next chapter they will be 5 years older so they will be 8. see you next time**

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	5. Childhood

**So whats up everybody. I'm back to start another chapter of the day we met. Now I know that I have three stories out and that i'm been writing all three. Yeah its a tough Job to write all three stories escpecially how it all began due to the fact its all going to about tekken so its going t take me some time to too write chapter 3 for it and the others ones. **

**When was i was writitng how it all began it seems easy but then when i got started on chapter two it got hard. since i've never ever EVER beaten tekken one because i was young. i had to go online and look for the movie endings for tekken one. I know who won the first(duh) but its hard to complete the fisrt one so basiclly i deided to put the movie parts and the game parts together since i saw the movie and it was easy. Now when i'm going to start the others How it all began stories its going to be easy because i played tekken 2-5 and beat the game and i know the storyline easily. So thats why how it all began one will be short. How it all began will be updated sometime this week ok so bear with me.**

**Now for Destiny Within. I didn't forget about it. It was just i had no internet and it gave me time to finished the destiny within series 1 and 3. Series 2 had not been completed yet dude to the fact i haven't finsihed yet. I'm trying think of the storyline for it. Like i told you guys before destiny within series 1 i changed some chapters since it didn't interseted me. So I will try to finshied quickly with this and start on the second one and later the third. **

**Now basically how did i come up with this story the day we met. I don't even know. Just one day i was bored and well i saw a romance movie. Hey whatever ok. Now this story will be long about 25 chapters or so. Because i have to do childhood teenage life and adulthood. I got evertything plan for teenage life because well its easy with all the drama happens during teenage life. With adulthood is easy too very easy. But for childhood i need ideas from you people and i told you guys that before just review and give me some ideas and then i'll see if i will put that in the story. **

**Now you see why its hard for me to put all these stories and update real fast. **

**responds to the reviews.**

**Thee Slushee: Hey Jin is strong to catch Xiao even if he is only three. **

**ThelittlebloodTalon: You want MORE than keep reading and reviewing AND you will get MORE!**

**Tekkengeek01: Yeah there cute together and you don't want to see kazyua face.**

**HibiscusRose: Jin is mature at 3. There are mature 3 year old out there. And there is a one year thats very mature. Stewie. Him very smart baby.**

**Chapter 5: Childhood**

_5 years later_

It was a bright sunny day and Jin was walking to school. Now 8 and in the third grade Jin has grown a lot and changed a little. When i mean by little, I mean the hairstyle he had. Just like Kazyua hair, but with bangs and front of his eye. So many people think he looks so cute with that hairstyle. Jin was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt short sleeve shirt and black and white nike airforces.

"JIN WAIT UP" yelled a voice. Jin turned around and saw Xiaoyu running towards him. When she got up to him she looked kind of mad.

"I told you to wait for me Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"I was waiting, but you take so long and were always late for school" said Jin.

"I do not take so long" she responed with an attitude.

"Whatever lets go before were late...again"he said while walking off.

Xiaoyu is also 8 and in the third grade but not the same class as Jin. She has also changed. that little adorable Xiaoyu is still there, but when someone piss her off she goes crazy. She is still has her hair in pigtails and she looks cute with them. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans and had on pink sneakers. They both walked to school and arrived there on time. They both walked and went to there classes. As they arrived at there class they both said see you at lunch time and left.

_**Xiaoyu's classroom**_

Xiaoyu went in her class and took her seat. She put her head down on the desk. "I hate school" she said. "Don't you hate school to Mi". She looked at her friend who was buzy copying down her journal that was on the board.

"Yeah, but we have to go so we can learn stuff" said Miharu. Miharu was a girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Miharu and Xiaoyu been friends since kindergarten and also Jin's friend. Xiaoyu took out her notebook and pencil and started to write down the journal on the board. The journal said 'Who is your best friend and why.' Xiaoyu started to think about it. She didn't know who to put.So she looked at Miharu's and saw who she wrote. Xiaoyu tought Miharu would put her but it was somebody else. 'Well i guess I should put Jin we been best friends'she thought. "My best friend is Jin because we known eachother since we were three and I like him" she stop writing.

"So you love him" said Miharu who look on Xiaoyu's paper.

"What you talking about" Xiaoyu said. a light blush was on her cheek.

"Come on Xiao you know you like like him."

"No I 'like' him not like like or love him."

"Like and love are the same."

"No it's not. Like is when you just like that person as a friend and love is when you truly love someone and you want to spend everyday with."

"Oh so you just like him."

"Yes."

There teacher saw Xiaoyu talking. "Miss Ling would you please read your journal to us since you seem your done."

"Ok" she said. She stood up and read her journal. "Ahem...My best friend is Jin because we been friends since we were three and I 'like' him" Xiaoyu read.

"Very good Xiaoyu would you please take a seat and everybody take out your homework" the teacher said. Lots of groans and moans were heard.

_**Jin's classroom**_

Jin class was right next to Xiaoyu's class. Jin class was well you know 'that bad class'. In the class everyone was talking and screaming and throwing paper balls and airplanes around the room. The teacher was trying to get everyone to clam down. Jin was at his seat with 3 guys surrouned his seat. They all had there pokemon cards out and were trading.

"I'll try you my pikachu for Raichu" said a boy.

"No" said Jin

"Ok i'll trade you Dragonair for your holographic Charizard."

Jin started to think about it and then he shook his head.

"I would accept, but I need this charizard and besides it holographic and look at why else i won't trade it." Jin pulled a two cards. A holographic Venasaur and a holographic Blastoie. The boys started to say woah. "See what I mean." The boys nodded. There teacher came to there desk and look at them.

"Ahem...yours or mine" the teacher said. The boys but there pokemon cards away and sat quietly. They knew at lunch time they will be trading a lot.

At lunch the boys were at it again but this time there were more boys all looking at the cards and asking for trades. They all surrouned one person though which was Jin. They know that Jin always have the rare cards and won't trade them unless they had a card he doesn't have. Xiaoyu and Miharu went to the table Jin was at.

"May we sit here Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"No you can't" said a boy.

"And why is that" said Miharu she gave him a glared. The boy got scared and got up from his seat. And Miharu took it and Xiaoyu sat next to Jin.

"Hi Jin-Jin want you doing" said Xiaoyu.

"Trading" Jin said.

"Can I play."

"No you can't because this isn't a game it's all about collecting trading and mastering them."

"Oh well thats sound easy" said Miharu.

"No its not." said Jin.

"Why isn't it" said Xiaoyu.

"Because you need to have the right cards to start your journey and you must be smart on what you ding and if your not then you have to start all over again just like Daisuke."

"What about him" questioned Miharu.

The boys that were with Jin gave Jin the nod to tell them.

"Daisuke was one of the best pokemon trading guy ever. He was known for his smart moves and getting the right card. But one day... Somebody offered him a trade...A trade that no one thought would happen...A boy trade him a Dragonair for daisuke's Mewtwo... He accepted it. Daisuke thought he did well but one day the boy he trade his mewtow with became the best tranier yet. Daisuke couldn't believe it. It should of been him not that boy. Then he gave it up and walked away. He was never heard from again." Jin started to cry and the boys did too. Xiaoyu and Miharu looked at the boys and left them.

"What a bunch of weirdos" said Miharu.

"Tell me about it" said Xiaoyu.

**How you like the chapter. Yeah it was stupid when i put pokemon cards. hey you know how we boys are with pokemon cards. Well review and also I have a important annoucement to make.**

**The annoucement is that yesterday i have been thinking about doing a Tekken and doa crossover. Yes i said it crossover. There hasn't been a crossover with them but i will make that happen. Now i'm asking you people to vote should i do it or not. cause i've have been thinking about this. I also have the pairings for the crossover and i'm tell you now and gave me your opinoin on it ok.**

**Hwoarang/Kasumi or Ayane or Hitomi**

**Jin Kazama/Hitomi or Lei fang or Kasumi**

**Steve/Helena or Tina Armstrong or Christie**

**Lee Chalon/Christie(i don't know about this one)**

**Julia Chang/Hayate**

**Asuka/Ryu Hayabusa**

**Ling Xiaoyu/Jann-Lee**

**Christie Monterio/Ein**

**So tell me what yo think about it ok.**


	6. The Special Gift

**People did you read my annocement after chapter 5. The one with the crossover about the tekken and doa crossover and couples. Do you remember now. i guess you didn't read the annocement. well guess what, your going have to reread chapter 5 and the annocement and send me what you think about it and the couples ok. So basically please read the annocement ok its very important. and also i have another annocement.**

**This annocement is very important its about my new story called **_Evil Jin_**. Yes people the story. I will tell you about it but i want you to predict on what it will be about and if you do get close to it. You will get a chance to do the story with me. Wouldn't you like that i would. **

**Tekkengeek01: of course the pokemon part was cute. everyone was crazy about pokemon back then. i maybe do yugioh. hehe**

**Tekkenlover: you love it and can marry it after i am done ok. also join fanfic**

**Thee Slushee: yeah everyone was crazy ith pokemon cards. and that pokemon story it was true. (sniffs) oh well tough break dude. your the only person who read the annocement. thanks.**

**READ THE ANNOCEMENT IN CHAPTER 5 AND THIS ONE TOO OR DON'T REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: The special gift

It was lunch timeand Jin, Xiao and Miharu were outside sitting on the swings, they were all bored at there mine. None of them said a word and it was really getting on Xiaoyu nerves. She tapped her front on the ground very hard. She waited a little while longer for someone to speak all of sudden she got out her swing and stood up looking at them both.

"Ok whats up" said Xiaoyu angirly

"Why you so mad" said Jin

"Because your guys aren't talking and its annoying me" she said.

"There's nothing to talk about Xiao" said Miharu.

"Yes there is. Did you forget about my birthday tommorow" Xiaoyu said.

"Uh yeah since you told us about it" said Jin. Xiaoyu pouted on Jin comments.

"Are a big meanine Jin" she said turning her back to him.

"Ok i'm sorry" said Jin.

"Great then. Now since you pretend you forgot my birthday you have to give me a gift a special gift" Xiaoyu smiled.

"Why i have to give you a special gift."

"Because i said so." She then left with Miharu and with a mad Jin.

Jin came home all mad because he had to give Xiaoyu a special gift.

"How I am going to give her a special gift" Jin said to himself. Jin waled in his room he threw his bookbag down and kick off his shoes and laid on the bed. His mother Jun entered the room and saw her son with her mad expression on his face.

"Whats wrong Jin" said Jun. She sat on his bed and rub his head.

"Nothing" said Jin.

Jun looked at Jin straight in the eyes. "Jin"

He looked at his mother. Whenever she gave him that look she know he was lying. Jin sighed. "Ok mom. Xiao wants me to give her a special gift for her birthday but i don't know a special gift she wants."

"Don't worry Jin I can get the special gift for you." Jun smiled.

"Thanks mom." He hugged.

"Your welcome Jin now do your homework" she left the room.

"Ahhh."

_**Xiao's birthday.**_

"Yes today is my birthday" Xiaoyu said happily jumping on her bed.

"Xiaoyu dear its time to get dressed the party starts in another hour" said her mother.

"Okay" she respond. She put on her birthday day clothes that her mom brought her. Another hour the party began.

Xiaoyu was so happy so many people came. Her friends and family came. She was looking for the crowd looking for Jin. He hasn't arrived. 'He better come with my gift' Xiaoyu thought.

"Hey Xiao." Xiaoyu turned around and saw Miharu.

"Hi Mi" said Xiaoyu.

"Here" said Miharu "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Mi" she hugged her.

"No problem did you see Jin yet."

"No he better come with my gift too."

Jin was outside of Xiaoyu's house with his mother. They walked in and were greeted.

"Now Jin go find Xiao and gave her the gift" she winked.

"You sure she'll like it" sais Jin.

"I'm postive Jin now go and have fun" said Jun.

"Ok." He then walked away. He soon find Xiaoyu with many of her friends. Xiaoyu seen Jin and ran to him.

"Hi Jin" said Xiaoyu

"Hey happy birthday" said Jin.

"Yeah Yeah where's my gift" said Xiaoyu. She gave Jin a glared.

"How about I give it to you after the party."

"No how about now."

"No you said its has to be special so i give to you after the party ok."

She thought about it and nodded. "Ok you better give it to me and now lets play tag and you know what your it" she tagged him and ran.

"Hey that's unfair I just got here." He then chased after Xiaoyu.

Now it was time for the birthday cake. They all surrounded the table and waited for Xiaoyu to come. She then came. And they song the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Xiaoyu happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish Xiao" said Miharu. She made her wish and blow the candles. Xiaoyu has offically turned now nine. After that hey cut the cake and ate it. And the kids played some more after that it was time to go. Jin was about to leave until he forgot to give Xiaoyu her present he went back to give it to her.

"Hey Xiao I almost forgot to give you your present" said Jin.

"Well lemme see" she said happily.

Jin dug in his pocket and pulled at a necklace with a half of a heart it was gold.

"Here" he then gave it to her.

Xiao was amazed. "Jin it's beauitful thank you" she hugged him.

"I got one to see" He pulled his out too. It also was a half a heart. "My mom said that if we put it together it a whole heart." He put it together and it became a whole heart and then gave it her half heart back. "It's a friendship necklace."

"Thanks Jin" she hugged him again.

"Your welcome friend" said Jin.

They both broke the hugged and Jin waved goodbye.

"Look mommy what Jin gave me" said Xiaoyu.

"Wow its beautiful" said Xiao's mother. "Are you guys together."

"No, It's a friendship necklace."

"Oh that's good. One day you guys maybe more than friends."

"What you mean more than friends like bestest friends" she said.

"You'll see when you get older. Now off to bed."

"But its my birthday and i'm nine and its the weekend."

"Ok this once you can stay up."

"Yay." Xiaoyu hugged her mom and left.

**Was it great or what. Of course it was great now. I want you too reread chapter 5 and the annocement to ok. peace to you xjmaster**


	7. The Bet

**Man its been so good for me lately. Want to know why because I thought of ANOTHER STORY. Have you guys ever saw Harold and Kumar go to white castle. and if you guys read my first fic. dude where's my motorcylce i'm going to make a sequel to it right after i'm done with the stories ok. If you did see the movie tell me you liked it.**

**Ok for this chapter its going to be short because i had no ideas i told you guys to give me some ideas to the story. just give me ideas please. and also to thee slushee predictions on Evil Jin your wrong. Its not about the devil inside him at all. Just think a little harder ok. Now on with the story.**

**Warning will be short.**

**Chapter 7: The bet.**

"Awww a C-" pouted Xiaoyu. She just receive her math test grade her teacher was handing out. Xiaoyu looked over at Jin's test and saw he got an A. "You got an A like always."

"An A+" Jin said Showing his math test.

"You always get an A smartass."

"Don't be jealous."

Jin and Xiaoyu were now in the seventh grade and in the same class. The bell rung and it was time for lunch. Jin grab his bookbag and stuff his test in it Xiaoyu did the same. They both went to the cafe and sat at there usual table, but Jin always sits with the boys everytime he brings his Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Xiaoyu took a seat and put her head down.

"Hey Xiao whats up" said Miharu.

"Whats up that I will never ever go to the amusent park next week" said Xiaoyu.

"Why" asked Miharu.

"Because of this" she showed her the math test.

"Xiao you still past" Miharu gave her back the test.

"I know but my parents said if I get another C- I can't go to the park."

"Well when's your next math test."

"Next week."

Miharu started to think. Then she thought of something. "Hey why won't you ask Jin to help you I know he always passed his test."

"Hey thats a great idea I'll go ask him now." She got up and walked toward the table Jin was at.

"I use monster reborn to reborn the Dark Magician. Dark Magician attack his life points DERECITLY!" shouted Jin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled the boy. He was out of life points.

"You was close but your still no match for me and my strong deck. Stragey is the key to winning not how powerful your deck is." Jin told the boy.

"Jinny" said Xiaoyu.

Jin turned to see Xiaoyu smiling widely.

"What you do you want Xiao" said Jin.

"Can you help me with stupid."

"Like what."

"Like helping study for next math test."

"Ummmmmmm...No."

"What, why"

"Because I said so."

"But Jin you have to. My parents said if i get another C- on my test I get go to the amusment park."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Well I have a better idea."

"You do what is it."

"A bet."

"O...Kay what about it" said Xiaoyu.

Jin laughed. "Well If you failed next week test you will have to do my math homework for a month."

"WHAT!"

"Let me finsihed. If you win passed with a higher grade than me I will take you to the amusament park."

Xiaoyu started to think. "Deal." she held her hand and Jin shook it. Xiaoyu walked away. 'What the in the world I have just done' Xiaoyu thought. She only had had one week to study and saw she gathered her math book and took it home.

"Ok why did I shook on that bet" Xiaoyu said to herself. She laid down her on bed. "Jin knows he got this in the bag and how I am i going to get a higher grade then him. I must study harder and try to get a higher grade than Jin." xiaoyu took out her math book and she study.

**_Next week_**.

Xiaoyu made her way to school. Today was the day of the bet, the bet that will help her get to the amusament park or not. "Ok Xiao this is it I must get a higher grade than Jin" Xiaoyu said to herself.

"Hey Xiao ready to do tonight's math homework" said Jin.

Xiaoyu glared at Jin. "Jin don't you have the tickets to the amusament park your going to take me to" Xiaoyu said.

"Whats the point buying them if you won't get a higher grade than me." Jin laughed and head to the classroom.

"Will see" she said. "Ahh who am I kidding Jin's right I won't beat him." she went inside the class.

"Good morning class" the teacher said. some respond. "Today were having a math test and at the end of the test will be a five extra points question ok." She then hand out the test.

"Good luck Xiao your really gonna need it" Jin laughed.

"Just wait Jin" she said.

"The test begins now." All te students started away on the test.

'Ok Xiao lets do this' she started on her test and answer the first question. One by one each person finsihed the test. Xiao was really trying are hardest. Each 5 mins she will look at Jin and Jin will look at her laughing. Xiaoyu was almost done she was on the five extra point question. She study very hard for this and she believe she had the answer. Jin hand his paper in. Xiaoyu was the last to hand it in.

"Ok is everyone done. I guess so. I will grade your papers now" the teacher said.

"Well Xiao looks like I won the bet" Jin said.

"How you know you didn't get your test back yet" Xiaoyu said.

"I just know" he said.

15 mins later the teacher head back everyone there test. There were lots of happy faces and sad faces. When the teacher gave Jin his paper. Jin got a 100.

"See Xiao 100 you now know I won" Jin said.

The teacher gave Xiao her paper. "Miss Ling i am very impressed on how well you done on this test you have improved." Xiaoyu look at her quiz and she couldn't believe it.

"Hey Jin look" Xiaoyu said.

Jin looked at Xiaoyu paper and his went wide open. "A 101 it can't be."

"So Jin how about you meet me and Miharu at the park at around 5" she smiled.

**Well the seventh chapter is done and chapter 8 maybe about the amusament park maybe ok. well you know the deal. **

**peace to you xjmaster**


	8. Friendship Over?

**Hey everyone. Someone gave me an idea about the story. I liked it but i already had that planned once i started this story and trust me that idea is not far away. Now this chapter will be a very sad chapter and it will be sadder soon because drama starts. Read on in you will find out.**

**Chapter 8: Friendship Over?**

It's been a week since the bet and Jin had taken both Xiaoyu and Miharu to the park . They enjoyed there selves expect for Jin and had to spend all his money and win them prizes. It was torture for him, but he was glad it was over and he also learn a lesson. Don't ever make a bet especially with Xiaoyu its torture.

Jin and Xiaoyu were in class and it was three minutes till it struck three and spring break weekend begins. Xiaoyu lookedat the clock and counting it.

"10,9,8,7,6,5" Xiaoyu muttered. She started to sweat. "4...3...2...1." The bell rung and spring break begun. "Yes spring break I can't wait til I go to the beach" she said.

"Yeah I can't wait to go to home and sleep all weekend" Jin said.

"Your no fun Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"So." They both exited school grounds and they were met by Miharu.

"Hey guys excited about spring break" Miharu.

"Yeah" said Xiao. "Expect for him he decides to sleep all spring break." Xiaoyu pointed at Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes."Whatever" he said . They walked home.

"Hey you guys want to go part with me tonight" said Jin.

"Sure that be great...but I can't go" said Miharu.

"Why" said Jin.

"I promised my mom I'll go to the mall with her so I can get clothes for my spring vacation" she said.

"Oh, how about you Xiao" Jin said.

"I don't know Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"Aww come on Xiao."

"Ummmmm...alright I'll go" she said.

"Great meet me at the park at 7 ok" said Jin.

"Ok, well lets go Miharu" said Xiaoyu. They waved goodbye to Jin and walked together home. They live on the same block.

It was around 7 and Xiaoyu walked out the door from her house and wait to the park to meet Jin. When she got there she noticed Jin didn't changed at all.

"Why didn't you change?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Because its a party and I don't have to look good because"

"Because.."

"I already look good" Jin said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever are we going or not."

Jin nodded and they walked off to the party. Xiaoyu wore a jean skirt and a light blue short sleeve shirt. Jin wore black pants and black long shirt. They arrived at the party and they were welcome in. Xiaoyu noticed that people in here weren't really her age. They looked older like highschool. She started to get nervous.

"Jin are you sure about this...I mean these people look older than us" Xiaoyu said.

"Don't worry about it, these are my friends I hang with when i'm not with you" Jin said. "C'mon and give me your hands so you won't be lost in the crowd.

A lot of guys were eyeing Xiaoyu and where having dirty minds in there heads about her. She noticed them looking at her and talking about her good she look and Xiaoyu stayed with Jin. During the party Xiaoyu made some friends and she enjoyed herself, because Jin was around her. Soon Jin decided to go talk with a group of boys about three of them. So Xiaoyu just sat down and drink her soda. She was watching the party scene until it was block about three guys. She looked up at the boy and saw he was smiling at her. Now she was definitely nervous because this boy was highschool boy.

"Hey babe digging the scene" a boy said.

"Y-y-yeah I g-guess s-s-so" Xiaoyu stutterd because she was nervous.

"Don't need to be nervous babe I'm here to get to know you better" he said sitting down next to her.

Xiaoyu try to move away from him but her put his arm around her waist.

"Please let me go" she said.

"Whats the rush I just want to get to know you" he smiled. She struggled to get away but he held her tighter. He then lick her neck. Xiaoyu try to moved away. The bo kept holding her and soon he put his hand on her leg and started to rub it. She try to moved his hand away.

"Please stop!" she shouted. She thought someone was going to hear her but they didn't, the music was to loud.

Jin who was talking to his friend look and saw a guy messing with Xiaoyu and she tried to tell him to stop.Jin got mad. "Hey I'll be back" he told his friends. Jin went over to where Xiaoyu was.

The boy started to rub closer and closer. He was about to put his hand under Xiaoyu skirt.

'Oh great I'm get rape" Xiaoyu thought. she closed her eyes. Then she hear a nose. she opened her eyes and saw that the boy was on the ground. She looked up to see Jin right there.

"Jin" she whisper. They boy looked at Jin.

"You little shit fuck" he said and ran toward Jin. Jin dodged the oy punched and he punched him in the nose. The boy was knocked out.

"Jin" Xiaoyu said again.

"Sorry I knew I should of left you come on lets go" he said.

"YO THE COPS ARE HERE RUN" shouted a boy. Everyone started runnig out the house. Jin and Xiaoyu got seprated from the crowd. Jin was looking for Xiaoyu but he figured she ran and he went out the back door and jumped over the fence. Xiaoyu didn't get out she was confused and was being pushed around. When she got out she was caught.

Xiaoyu was in here bed and couldn't believe it. She was grounded for two months and the worst part was that she wasn't going on the no spring break. 'This is all Jin's fault' Xiaoyu thought. When she was about to go to sleep something hit her window. She went over to her window and saw Jin. Xiao didn't want to talk to Jin but she knew he wanted too. She open her window.

"Jin what are you doing her its like 1 in the morning" she said.

"Listen Xiao I'm sorry that I brung you too that party I didn't mean to. I'm sorry " he said.

"Jin there's no apologize you know about the party you knew everything" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Xiao I d-"

"Jin just shut up. I almost got rape by a boy that was like 16or 17 years old Jin."

"But they are my friends."

"Friends! you call them friends. Jin there older than you and your only12. And its your fault I got caught by the cops and got grounded AND I get go on my vacation with my family. You ruined it Jin. It all your FAULT!"

Jin felt guilty. She was right it was his fault. Jin opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"Nothing to say right, well you know what Jin if you want to be around them then be with them beacause you know what." She then took off the chain heart Jin gave to her on her 9th birthday and threw it to him. It landed by Jin's foot.

"So we our friendship is over" Jin said quietly.

"I guess so" Xiaoyu said. She closed her window and went back to bed.

Jin picked up the chain and he walked away slowly. When he was in the middle of the street. He took one last look at her window and walked away.

'"I guess it really is over" Jin said to himself.

**It's said right. There not friends anymore. Is there friendship really over? find out more because next chapter it gets really sad. And in the upcoming chapters Jin will have the harderest life for a teenager. review ok. **

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	9. Cold

**Hey sup. I wasn't really thinking on updated today, but I felt bored and decided to update ok. now in this chapter this where the story gets sadder and where Jin will become cold. Also from from 9th chapter to chapter 15 or 16 Xiaoyu will not make apperance til then. and it will be short very short.**

**Chapter 9: Cold.**

It was the last day of the school of the 8th grade gradution, Jin has just gotten home. Once Jin gotten home he was greeted by his maids and butlers. Jin just waved at them borely. He got his room and fell on the bed. You may think after people graduate they be happy. Wrong. Jin was not happy. In fact he never was happy because since last year every since that incident between him and Xiaoyu everything for Jin fell apart. Pieces to piece everything fell apart to Jin Kazama.

After that day when he went to Xiaoyu house he tried to apologize to her. But, Xiaoyu ignored Jin. He be writting her letters and she rips them up. He buys her flowers and she throws them away. He buys her stuff animals and she burns them or feed them to her neighbors dogs. Yep she still hated him. And the more she ignored him, Jin got lonely. She started to hang out with other people and worst yet she had dated some boys. She told Miharu what happen and Miharu tried her best to make them friends again. She failed. And so she hung with Xiaoyu alot. Even Jin's grades started to slip. From A's to A+ to B- and C's. After the seventh grade year. Xiaoyu moved away, so did Miharu. Jin had no friends nomore. Since she left Jin felt empty. And you think thats all your wrong.

Jin had a good family. Remember the word _had_ a family. Jin's family was the best. Remember the word _was_ the best. They were good to him. Remember the word _good_ to him. You see, Kazyua and Jun started to argue a lot. Kazyua never came home from work. You think it was all over time. Wrong. Kazyua never came home because he was messing around, cheating on Jun. He would go to strip clubs, pick up hookers, and have sex. Mostly he slept with his co-workers. Jun started to wonder why he always come home drunk and smell a lot. One day she found out. While cleaning there room she found something that wasn't hers. Thats when they started to argue. After the arguments he would leave. Jin would sometimes try to help but it failed. When Jin came home from school one day he found bags of luggage and it was his mom's. Jun told him that she was leaving and that they got a divorced. Jin was sad and the bad part his mother didn't have custody of him. Two weeks later Jin and his father moved to a manison that belong to Heihachi who moved out. Kazyua and Jun weren't the only ones fighing. So was Jin uncle Lee and Kazyua. Lee was mad at Kazyua because he slept with his fiance Anna. The whole family fell apart.

Since Jin moved to that mansion, Jin got cold. He felt he was dead. Him and his father never had the bond they used to share back then. They now stop talking to eachother. Same as always Kazyua barely came home and Jin knew why. Jin didn't care if he didn't come home. When Kazyua does come home he brings girls in. Young girls in his home to have sex with. Jin couldn't take it anymore. One time Jin cut himself and he never did it again. Because he felt just one cut is all he needed. Jin would try to reach for his mother, but he had no idea where she is out. For Jin it was a shattered rode. Each step he took and shattered in peices.

Jin felt all of this is his fault. He felt that if he would never ever brought Xiaoyu to that party none of this would of never happened. He wouldn't be this person he is now. He would be great person right now. He would have friends and have a family again. Some of Jin's maid and butlers try to make him happy, but he didn't want that. He wanted be alone. He wanted to feel dark. He wanted to feel sad. He wanted to feel pain. He wanted to feel hurt. He wanted to feel hatred. He wanted to feel all of that. Right now Jin just wanted to feel...Cold.

**Well I told you people it would get sadder and now you know what happen to Jin after all of that. I won't do a Xiaoyu because she won't appear til the 15 or 16 chapter. Next chapter Jin will be in highschool and thats when someone will make an apperance. It's not a girl either. It will be Jin's rival. and wants he come.(shakes head) you already know what will go down. review.**

**peace to you xjmaster**


	10. Big Bad Hwoarang

**Hey everyone I'm back. Now people school is next week for me.(Dang) And now i'm a right everyday for the day we met so i can have you guys see Xiao and Jin again ok. chapters 10- 13 will be only 4 pages long which means it will be short. Ok now on with the chapter. Also i will like to say 40 REVIEWS in the past 9 CHAPTERS man. I'm only 10 away from getting 50. Once I reach 50 i'm aiming for 100 and more. SO THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY FELLOW AUTHORS!**

**I haven't put a disclaimer up because they namco knows I don't won them and If I did namco wouldn't be the same. so I don't own the tekken characters at all. I only own tekken 4 and 5 since I have both games. And soon tekken 6 once I get it for ps3 and i'm saving money for it. I hope i don't spend it.**

**The Day We Met.**

**Chapter 10: Big Bad Hwoarang.**

The bell has rung and another day at Mishima High has begun. All the students went in the school to there lockers and went to class when the warnig bell was heard.**(A/N: The students don't wear uniforms they wear whatever day want:) **A freshman boy was at his locker getting his book for first period. Once he got his stuff, he was about to close the locker until someone kicked it shut. the boy looked up and saw a red head boy and other people surrounded. Apparently, they were group and the boy got scared.

"Hey fresh_...meat_ the" the red head said.

"Umm h-hey" said the freshman boy.

"What you doing" he said.

"Umm on m-my to c-cl-class" the freshman boy stuttered.

"Oh really, ok." The freshman started to walk away until he was forced back into the locker. "Before you go fresh_meat_, give me your lunch money" he said.

"I don't have any lunch money" said the freshman.

The red head wasn't to impress on what he said. "W-what did you say."

"I don't have no lunch money" the freshman said again.

The red head look at his friends then back at the boy. "You don't have any fucking lunch money" he said.

The boy shook his head.

"Oh well i guess we ahve to beat you up" he said calmy. They grabbed the boy and throw him back into the locker. They were about to hit him until they were stop.

"Hwoarang, why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Hwoarang knew that voice. It's the voice that always angered him and the person who makes him mad. He turned around and there he was. Jin Kazama. "Why don't you mind you business Kazama" Hwoarang said. The freshman got away from Hwoarang when he turned around. Some of Hwoarang friends ran away to because they were scared of Jin.

"Why you don't leave the freshman kids alone about there money and you can go get a job to make money" Jin said stepping to Hwoarang face.

"Why don't you get out my fucking face" said Hwoarang.

"Why don't fucking do something about it" Jin responded. Students that were late for class saw this happening and went to see. Students in the class peek to see whats all the commution. Soon they were surrounded.

_"Are they going to fight"_

_"Yo come see this they are about to fight"_

_"Is Hwoarang going to fight Jin"_

_"There's no way Hwoarang can beat Jin"_

Thats was all the students were saying about them two. Hwoarang clenched his fist and Jin just stared at him. Soon Hwoarang swung, but it didn't hit Jin it hit the locker. All the students look at Hwoarang weird.

Hwoarang smirked. "I'm not going to waste my time on you, see you around Kazama" said Hwoarang as he walked off.

The students started to whisper when Hwoarang left.

"Bitch" Jin muttered then he walked away.

Everysince freshman year of school Jin and Hwoarang had a bittered rivalry. Hwoarang is the one who started the rivalry he basically always hated Jin. The reasons he hated Jin is because Hwoarang felt that Jin is stealing is reputation. He felt that Jin doesn't deserved to be popular since he doesn't barely speak to anyone at school. He doesn't think he deserved to have a fan of girls all over him following him everywhere he go. Just plainly hated Jin.

Now a Junior, Jin is still the same perosn he was since everything fell apart. Cold and silence. But still he is a very popular guy by the girls since they believe he is a angel that came from the sky. They follow him everywhere he go. The bathroom, the lockeroom, everywhere. Everysince he came in this highschool Jin knew Hwoarang was going to be trouble so Jin help other people by scaring Hwoarang away. Also when Jin enter this highschool he thought Xiaoyu was going to be here and he was wrong. Never came.

It was now lunch time and Jin was sitting by himself. Well not by himself since the girls sat with him watching him eat and say aww everytime he take a bite from his sandwhich and drink his juice. Jin didn't felt bother at all.

"Hey can I have everyone attention" said a girl standing on a table. Everyone stop on what they were doing and looked at the girl.

"Ok now you people know who I am. I'm Reina and I here tell you next friday i'm having a Christmas Party, but it won't be at my house. You'll see when you get the letters, if you get the letters ok."

"Ok" everyone said.

Jin knew he would get one but he didn't want to go. Afterschool Jin was walking out of school until he was stop by Reina.

"Hey Jin where you going" ask Reina. Reina is the popular girl in highschool. She's a juniour just like Jin. She's has black hair that long with some blue highlights and the beautiful brown eyes the boys say. She had a crush on Jin since freshman year and was going to try ask him to the prom this year.

"Home" Jin said.

"Well before you go home I want to give you this letter for my Christmas party and I want you to come to the party because I know you wouldn't come but you have to come so here" she gave him the letter. "And please come" as she walked off with her friends.

Jin looked at the letter he got from her christmas party. "I'll see" Jin said.

**well good right. i guess so. anyway review and give the christmas party will be on chapter 13 and 14 ok. review . peace to you xjmaster.**


	11. Just Like Your Mother

**Hey everyone sup. Like I said yesterday I'm going to update everyday so you guys could see what happens when they both meet again ok. The last chapter It was booring to me and I didn't like it, but atleast you guys review. I only had three reviews and this chapter will shock the heck out of you people. d Xiaoyu will not appear at the christmas party at all. sorry to disappoint you so now i'm going to write the chapter.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 11: Just Like Your Mother**

It took Jin 2 and a half hours to get home and the sun was already setting. Jin never wanted a ride afterschool and wanted to walk(you should know why he walks afterschool it obvious). Jin lives in the place were mansion were at and its a long way from school. Once Jin reached the mansion he saw his uncle Lee car and Jin knew something was happening inside. Whenever Lee comes around it's never a good thing, It's always a bad thing. When Jin opened the door yelling can be heard in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW" Lee shouted.

"I don't know" Kazyua said drinking a sip of wine.

"OH, YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW. OK HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU SOMETHING" he shouted pulling something out of his pocket. "What is this Kazyua."

Kazyua looked at the pregancy test box and opened it. It read positive.

"Whats this for" he said.

"You know."

"Know what."

"YOU GOT ANNA PREGANT...AGAIN" Lee shouted.

Kazyua took another sip of his wine. "Why yuo accusing me. You know Anna is a can be a whore sometimes."

"Because...YOU LEFT YOUR FUCKING HOUSE KEYS IN MY BEDROOM. WHY YOU ALWAYS MESSING WITH HER!"

"She came to me, I told her about you and she said don't worry about him" Kazyua said.

"Your lieing because when I came home she was crying her eyes out and she said you forced her to have sex" Lee said.

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't you was fucking drunk, STOP FUCKING WITH MY WIFE, MESS WITH YOUR OWN WIFE, oh wait you don't, SHE DIVORCE YOUR FUCKING CHEATING ASS."

Kazyua drunk the rest of the wine and toss the glass and it broke. "I divorce her" he said.

"Yeah whatever, atleast someone did the right thing" Lee said walking out.

He then turned around and he looked back at Kazyua. "She's getting an abortion again and this time if you mess with her again I'm a get the cops on you." When Lee was about to walk out he saw Jin coming down the stairs.

"Jin I'm a do my best to find your mother and tell her about this" Lee said walking out the door.

"You can try" in said quietly. Just as Jin was about to go Kazyua call him in the kitchen.

"Jin I have to talk to you it important" Kazyua said.

"What is it " Jin said.

"You see in a few years I'm going to quit the Zatibutsu and I want you to take it over after college."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want it."

Kazyua turned to Jin. "What you mean you don't want It."

"I don't want it" Jin repeated.

"Jin I'm I'm not asking you to take it over, I'm telling you to take it over."

"Dad once I turned 18 I make my own desicons."

"Jin your going to take over it because it been in this family business a Mishima has to take it over."

"Dad, you say a Mishima, I don't have a Mishima last name. I have a Kazama last name so basically I can't take it over" Jin said getting up from his seat leaving the kitchen.

Kazyua got pissed. "Your just like you mother... A BITCH! "Kazyua yelled.

Jin stop and glared at his father. Then smiled. "Yeah I'm glad to be like her, because I don't want to be a drunkass cheating son of a bitch father like you" he said walking away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kazyua screamed as he throw a beer bottle across the room.

**Well how was that chapter. Was it good or what. Well review and chapter 12 will be here. peace to you xjmaster.**


	12. Memory

**Hey everyone whats up. Ok now this chapter will short. And the were getting closer when Xiaoyu makes an apperance people. hehehehehe. so lets get this chapter started.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 12: Memory**

After Jin had that conversation with his father, he went to his room and layed on the bed. When Kazyua told Jin that he was just like his mother. A bitch. Jin wanted to kick his father ass, but he didn't want that. He already suffer enough and he didn't want no more. if he did beat his father up he would be kicked out and have no place to live. Jin looked on his dresser and saw a picture of him in his mother when he was little. He picked it up remember this picture from Xiaoyu's birthday party. He remembered like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback.**_

_Jin got to his put on his pajamas and got ready for bed. He was happy after coming back from Xiaoyu's birthday party and giving her the gift. Soon his mother came in._

_"Hey sweetie had fun at the party" said Jun sitting on Jin's bed._

_"Yeah I did, we play tag and stuff" Jin said._

_"And you gave Xiaoyu her present" she said._

_"Yeah I did, she liked it, i said it was a friendship chain since I have on too."_

_"Well, thats good honey, well goodnight sweetie" Jun said kissing him in the forehead._

_"Nigh mom and please don't kiss me goodnight nomore I'm growing up" said Jin._

_"I know, and thats why I want to kiss you everynight so I won't miss a second of it' she said. _

_"Mom I love you" Jin said _

_Jun stop walking and smile to Jin. "I love you too Jin."_

**_Flashback ends_**.

Jin smiled and then frowned he also remember the day she left.

_**Flashback**_

_Jin just came home from school and saw luggage on the floor. He wonder if they were going on vacation, but he soon found out it was his mother luggage. Soon he saw his mother coming downstair. Jin decided to ask her where is she going._

_"Mom where you going?" Jin asked._

_"I'm leaving" she said._

_"Your leaving" Jin said shock._

_"Yes sweetie I'm leaving, me and your dad got a divorce" Jun said._

_"But you can't go, stay mom."_

_"I can't stay" she sadly._

_"Then take me with you."_

_Jun sighed."I can't do that either."_

_"What do mean you can't" Jin started to have tears in his eyes._

_"Your father has custody over you" she also in tears. Just then a heard was sounding outside, it was a cab._

_"I have to go Jin" She hugged Jin and kissed his forehead._

_Jin hugged her tight. "Please don't go" Jin said._

_"I'm sorry Jin." she then let go of him and walked out the door in enter the cab. She waved goodbye. Just ask the cab left. Jin chased thecab._

_"Come back mother...COME BACK!"_

_**Flashback ends.**_

A teared came down Jin eyes. He miss he mother very much. He knows she somewhere, but don't know where.

"Please come back mother, please come back" Jin cried.

**It's sad ain't it. Well review. I have to go because i'm feeling sad. peace to you xjmaster.**


	13. Christmas Party

**Hey everyone whats up. I need to say something. Ahem...I JUST REACHED 50 REVIEWS CAN YOU BELIEVIE IT 50 REVIEWS, BUT NOW I GOT 52 REVIEWS. MAN THIS IS GREAT I CONSIDER MY SELF AN ICON JUST LIKE THE BEST AUTHORS OUT THERE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS GREAT STORY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I HOPE I GET 100 REVIEWS ONLY 48 REVIEWS TILL I REACH 100. THAN YOU AGAIN FOR GETTING ME 50 REVIEWS. Now i'm show you guys my career stats so far.**

**I'm on 7 favorite author list**

**I'm on 6 author alert list**

**I have signed 98 reviews 2 away from 100**

**Total word achrive 59,245 words**

**Avg. number of words per entry. 8,464 words.**

**number of hits to my profile 164.**

**Now for the story stat for The day We met.**

**13856 words.**

**1190 hits.**

**5 favs**

**7 alerts**

**Thats good isn't it.**

**The Day we met**

**Chapter 13: The Christmas Party.**

It was Friday and today is the Christmas party. Everyone at school were talking about the upcoming party. It was the last period of history class and everyone were anxious to get out of school to got home, change and go to the party. In Jin's history class some students were listening to what the teacher were saying, a couple fell asleep, few of them stare into space. Jin was one of them staring into space. He just look out the window and stare at the green grass. Jin was so deep in thought that the bell rung and students were rushing out. Then someone interrupted his thought by tapping his shoulder. Jin turned around and saw Reina with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jin the bell rung already class is over, aren't you leaving" she said.

Jin just nodded and pack his things.

"Hey Jin you coming to the party today" she asked.

"I don't know" Jin said.

"Well if you do come you no where it at right."

"I guess."

"Good, well I hope I see you" she said when she left.

Jin finally arrived home. Jin was about to open the door until a lady with blonde hair came out. Jin could tell this lady had just had sex with his dad.

"Hi you must be Jin" she said.

Jin ignored her and went inside the house and slam the door.

"That was real rude" she said and walked off.

Jin got to his room and threw his book bag on the floor and kick his shoes off. He flooped on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

When Jin woked up it was 8:35. He yawned and got off his bed and gather a towel and washcluff and went in the bathroom to take a shower. He got out of the shower and put on some clothes. He put on a black shirt and a Blue sweat jacket and blue sweat pants with gold flames on the side. H then put on red and white air forces. He went downstair and went outside. Jin was heading for the party.

Jin arrive at a building and went inside. He walked down a white hall and saw two guys standing by a door. He went up to them.

"Name" said the guy.

"Jin Kazama" said Jin.

The guy check the list and saw his name. He nodded. "Your good to go" said the guy. They opened the door for Jin and already Jin heard the blasting music. The place was big enough to have a party like this since mostly the whole school was here. People were dancing, singing, drinking, making out, and talking. Suddenly someone tap Jin shoulder. He turned and there was the girl who started the party Reina.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to show up since the party started right after school" she said.

"I know I just took a nap" Jin said.

"Well good your going to need it the party won't end til like around 2" she said. "C'mon with me."

Jin follow her to a seat. They both sat down.

"So you want some punch" she asked.

Jin shook his head. "I'll just have a coke" he said. Jin didn't want no punch because he knew it was spiked.

"Ok i'll be right back." she got his coke and gave it to him.

"Jin I have to tell you something" Reina said.

"What is it" Jin said.

"Well ummmm... I-I just want t-to tell you well ummm... I like you since the freshman year. And I want to know if you want to be my boyfriend if you feel the same way."

Jin looked at her and notice she was blushing. Jin like Reina but not that much only as a friend. "Thanks, but I don't like you. There's is someone else I like" Jin said.

"Oh" she said sadly."Well ummm we can still be friends right."

"I guess" Jin said.

"Cool" she said happily

It was around 11. Near the juice table was Hwoarang and his friends. They were talking to eachother and also to girls that were drunk. They were spiking the punch to get the girls drunk. Hwoarang looked around the room and he spotted the one person he hate Jin who was sitting next to Reina.

"Who do this punk think he is" Hwoarang said.

"I think he trying to screw with the girls" said his friend.

"No what I'm about to kick him out this party lets go." Hwoarang walked over to Jin. Jin was talking to Reina and notice Hwoarang coming toward him. Reina noticed this to and she knew something bad was going to happen.

"What do you want" Jin said cold.

"I want you out of this party" Hwoarang said.

"Hey you don't run this party I d-"

"Shut up bitch" Hwoarang interrupted her.

"Hey don't tell her to shut up" Jin said standing up and facing Hwoarang. At this point the party was focus on them both.

"I just did what you going to do about it...bitch" Hwoarang said. "And your stepping to me like your going to do something."

"Yeah I am unlike you who always scared to fight me" Jin said. "How come you pick on the people that can't fight, but don't pick on me you scaredy cat bitch."

"Did you just call me a bitch" Hwoarang said. And now he was face to face with Jin.

"Yeah I just did" He said.

"Ok guys, just relax" Reina said trying to separate the two.

"Get off me Reina" Hwoarang said pushing her away. "This is between me and him. Stop trying to protect your little bitch."

"You out of control right now Hwoarang" Jin said.

"Oh what you gone do, cry to your bitch ass mother" Hwoarang laughed.

Once he said that all hell as broken loose.

**Wooooh. Whats going to happen in the next chapter. Wait and see. peace to you xjmaster**


	14. A New Life

**Hey whats up. I know you like the last chapter and were anxious to know what happens right. well here it is.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 14: A New Life.**

Hwoarang and Jin were outside fighting eachother. Everybody at the party was out there seeing them fight. even people walking boy. They fought inside, then somehow it was outside. Reina try her best to stop them but everyone hold her back and told them to fight. They always wanted to see them fight. There day had finally come.

Hwoarang was slam on to the ground by Jin. Jin started to punch him in the face. Hwoarang try to block his hit, but Jin kept hitting him. Then Hwoarang kick him off. Jin try to jump right up on him but Hwoarang punched him and Jin fell on the ground. Since this fight was in the street Hwoarang saw a steel pipe. He picked it up and Jin with it to his back. He kept hitting him repeatly. He was about to hit him again but Jin grab hold of the pipe and kick Hwoarang in the knee to make him stumble. Once Jin got up he spear Hwoarang on to a car. In Jin took control from their. Suddenly police cars came. they saw want was happening. They got out the car and grab both of them and try to break it up. Once they did Hwoarang try to fight the cops off and to get back at jin, but the cops held him on the ground and arrested Hwoarang. While some other cops get Jin down. They didn't wrestle Jin down like they did to Hwoarang since he didn't try to fight back once they broke the fight. They handcuffed him and put him in the car.

Jin and Hwoarang been in jail for one hour. Both had told want happen and the cops told them there call there parents and to come and get them. Jin knew that he would be in trouble if Kazyua found out, but then again Kazyua wouldn't care. Jin stood in the corner tapping his foot, while Hwoarang sat down with his eyes closed. None of them said a word to eachother until Hwoarang spoke up.

"You know it's your fault were in here" Hwoarang said.

Jin had no response.

"So your all quiet now since were in here."

no response.

"What happen to that agressive Jin that I saw. Did he suddenly become a wimp in jail." Hwoarang walked over to Jin.

Jin didn't want Hwoarang near him.

"You afraid your going to drop the soap." Hwoarang was right in Jin face.

Jin still didn't talk.

"Come on damnit say something alre-" Jin grab Hwoarang by the shirt and toss him to the wall and held him there.

"Shut the hell up" Jin hissed.

"Jin Kazama."

Jin turned and a officer was standing there. "Someone is here to pick you up" he said unlocking the gate. Jin looked at the officer then a Hwoarang he then let him go and walked at. Jin put on his hood. Jin wonder who picked him up as he walked out the cell. Jin thought it was his father but it wasn't. once he was at the main lobby he couldn't believe his eyes. His mother came and got him. She had on a long black jacket and a long white dress underneath it. Jin wanted to say his mom name but he said it in his head.

"Sign here Mrs.Kazama" said the officer behind the counter. She sign the sheet and left with Jin. They got in a black car and it was silence in the car. Jin wanted to say thanks but he wanted to know where his mother been.

"Where you been?" Jin asked.

Jun smiled. "I was in Osaka with your uncle and grandmother" she said.

"Oh" Jin said.

Then there were silence.

Jun looked at her son. "Jin why won't you removed your hood" Jun said. Jin removed his hood. Once he did she saw that Jin had a frown on his face. She knew that since she left Jin hasn't been himself. Uncle Lee has been telling her everything on whats been going on. One day he call and told her about the arugement he and Kazyua had. Jun decided that she was coming back to get Jin away from him.

Jun sighed. "Jin I know you been a lot of things since I left."

"I didn't go through a lot of things I been through hell since you left" Jin said. Jun looked at Jin and saw that he was crying. "Ever since that day when Me and Xiao weren't friends anymore, everything fell apart. You and dad fell apart. And once you left everything was messed up. Dad alwys come home late at night with girls and stuff. Everyone in the family argue a lot. I can't take this anymore. I blame myself, and only myself" Jin cried even more. Jun stop the car at a red light and hugged Jin.

"Don't worry sweetie I not going anywhere no more, your coming home with me and staying with me" she said.

"But dad got custody over me" Jin said.

"Not no more. I told the judge what he has been doing for the past 4 years and he decided that I have custody over you now. So starting today you have a new life" she said after she broke the hug.

"Thanks" said Jin.

"Your welcome...now tell me what happen and why were you in jail" Jun said.

Jin sighed and told her everything. Soon they arrived at a house. It was big but not a mansion.

"Is this your home" Jin said.

"Yep your uncle brought it for me before I moved back here. 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms" Jun said as she opened the door.

Jin was amazed on how the place look. "Wow" he said.

Jun smiled. "Jin I need to tell you that I didn't come back alone. I want you to meet someone."

Jin thought her mom had found a boyfriend."Who is it then."

"You'll see...ASUKA! Jun shouted.

"Yeah" respond a female voice.

"Come down here and meet someone."

Jin waited who was coming downstairs. Soon a girl came down wearing pink sweatpants and a white shirt with a playboy bunny symbol.

"Yeah mom" Asuka said.

"Mom" said Jin.

"Yep" said Jun. "Jin this is your younger sister Asuka and Asuka this is your older brother Jin."

"But w-wh...did-" Jun interrupted Jin.

"I'll explain everything in the morning, but right now why won't you and Asuka have some brother and sister time" she said as she walked off.

Once she walked away Jin and Asuka just stared at eachother until Asuka spoke.

"What happen to you look like your were fighting" she said.

"Yeah at a party" Jin said.

"Did you win."

"I guess I did, until the cops broke us up and I went to jail only for a while."

Asuka then grinned. She ran to Jin and hugged him. "Oh my gosh I have a tough ass brother" she said happily.

For the first time and four years, Jin finally smiled a happy one. A new life seem to be born inside Jin.

**Now you guys happy for Jin now. When i said the judge I meant social service they do the custody thing. Well anyone next chapter its getting happier. peace to you xjmaster.**


	15. The Day We Meet Again

**Hey everyone whats up. Now all of you know Jin is getting his life back together living with Jun and Asuka. All of you thats saying is Kazyua asuka's father. DUH YOU IDIOTS. SHE FREAKING ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN JIN SO YES HE IS THE FATHER and also for those asking for xiao STOP ASKING FOR HER SHES COMING OK AND ASK FOR HER AGAIN SHE WON'T APPEAR TIL THE LAST CHAPTER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. jk. Also These following people need to update. **

**Tekkengeek01 UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW thank you.**

**Theeslushee UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW. thank you**

**tekkengeek i don't have msn messanger i have aol instant messanger. but i may get it ok. and if you guys have aol instant messanger then i'll give you guys my screename. if you want it ok. Now on with the story.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 15: The Day We Meet Again**

It was Christmas day and Ling Xiaoyu woked up in joy. She jumped out of her bed and said merry christmas. She ran in her parents room to wake them up.

"Mommy and Daddy get up it's christmas it's christmas, IT'S CHRISTMAS" she shouted. Her parents just groaned. Xiaoyu ran out the room and went to wake up her other family member that were staying for the holiday weekend. Just like she did to her parents she did the same to them. After everyone got up and opened there gifts Xiaoyu went back upstairs to her room.

Now 16 in Junior year Xiaoyu has been doing great lately, Just last year her friend Miharu who she hasn't since 7th grade came to her school, and they were finally reunited it. Xiaoyu was happy, but unfourtanly her grandpa Wang die when she enter highschool, so Xiao felt kind of lonely. but she decided to make everything better by making new friends. Because she knew thats what her grandfather want. Sometimes Xiaoyu feel lonely a lot, it's not the death of Wang, it's something or someone that she feels lonely. Everytime she thinks about that someone she feels sad, she thinks that it was her fault that he is not here with her. One day Xiaoyu cried all day because she thought he die. Xiaoyu just wishes she can set things right.

Xiaoyu got up from her bed and decided to go to Miharu's house to bring gifts to her. She put on her dark blue jeans, her pink sweater and boots. She put on her black northface jacket and put her hair and pigtails. She grab the gifts and head out the door.

At Jun house, Jun was talking to Jin about Asuka.

"Asuka is 15 years and yes your cheating ass father is Asuka's dad, but she never met him" Jun explained.

"So how come she didn't live with us and why you didn't tell me this sooner when I was older enough to know" Jin said.

"Well my brother, wanted her to stay and with him since he didn't have a child of his own" she said.

"Oh and you still didn't answer the other question" he said

"Your older enough now to know so you know now."

"Ok I'm going back to bed since Asuka woke me up 6:00 just to open every christmas gift we got."

"Well better start to get used to it she does that a lot and you used to do it too every christmas" she smiled.

Jin smiled. "Yeah, but thats when I was younger." Jin then walked upstairs to his room, but before he can he was stop by Asuka.

"Where you going" she asked listening to her cd player she got from for christmas,

"Going to bed since you woke me up" jin said.

"Oh ok. Well tell me what dad is like."

Jin sighed. "Well, he used to be sweet kind nice, but now he is just an asshole so remember that" he said entering his room. Jin flooped on his bed and went back to sleep.

It was around 7 and Xiaoyu was just about to leave Miharu house.

"Thanks again for the outfit Xiao" Miharu hugged her.

"No problem and thanks for the boots, and the shoes" Xiaoyu hugged back.

"Alright see you tomorrow" Miharu said.

"I will she" Xiaoyu said. Xiaoyu then left Miharu place. Xiaoyu decided to take the long way home b taking a walk in the park.

Jin was awake and he was putting on his clothes to go for a walk. He got downstairs and Jun saw hime dress.

"Where you going Jin?" Jun said.

"I' going for a walk I'll be back before 11" he said.

"Ok" she said. Jin left the house. For three hours Jin was walking and decided to walk through the park.

Xiaoyu was still in the park. She was walking until she came across the large christmas tree. She was so admired by it she didn't know where she was going.

Jin saw the christmas tree and saw it. He was admired about the christmas and bump into someone.

Xiaoyu bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where I wa-" she gasped who she bump into.

"Jin"

Jin looked at the girl and saw who it was.

"Xiao"

**CLIFFHANGER MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Well they finally see eachother whats going to happen. Will they be friends again or not. Wait and see. peace to you xjmaster**


	16. Merry Christmas

**Hey everyone wants is up. School started yesterday for me and it was boring yesterday and today. I have 9 periods now in 40 mintues each class. It great since the classes are short. I can't believe they put me in journalism and drama. I hate drama its mostly for actors and i'm not an actor. Well like I said I can only update friday saturday and sunday. I may do with weekdays if I don't have homework. If I had study CLASS then I would update daily but i can't. DAMN YOU SCHOOL. so tekkengeek I will get msn alright. Now on with the story.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 16: Merry Christmas.**

They both just stared into eachother brown eyes, neither said anything. They both were very surprised to see eachother but neither of them had nothing to say. It's been four years since they seen eachother and they both had seen eachother look different. Jin noticed that Xiaoyu got taller, her body was started to develop fully, her hair got long and she still had it in pigtails, her lips were now pink and her face still had that childish expression. Xiaoyu noticed that Jin got way tall about 3 inches taller than her. His her was no longer because his bangs cover his eyes.

'It's Jin. What do I say to him it's been 4 years' thought Xiaoyu

'It's Xiao, ok what do I say. She's still probably mad at me still, maybe I'll say hey and leave' Jin thought.

The both opened there mouth. "Ummm... h-he-hey" the both said. They realized they said it at the same time and did a little giggle and blush afterwards.

"I should ummm g-go" Jin said walking away. Jin walked away and Xiaoyu seen him walking away. She was going to walk away herself but her mouth suddenly open.

"Jin wait!" she shouted. Xiaoyu couldn't believe she call him back. Jin turned around looked at her. "Jin can we...ummm...sit and...ummm talk"

"...O...kay" Jin said and walked back to where Xiaoyu was sit and down. They sat in silence for a while and just stared at the christmas tree. Jin then spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Jin said softly.

Xiaoyu looked at him and Jin looked at her and gave a small smile. "Yeah I guess it's beautiful" Xiaoyu said looking at the tree.

"It's been four yours since I seen a christmas tree" Jin said.

"Fours years" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah. You see since that day we wasn't friends no more, everything compelety change for me. My parents got divorce."

"Really" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah" said Jin.

_Flashback._

_Jin got home from school. He opened the door and once he did he heard loud noise from upstairs. He went upstiars to find at. As he got closer he could hear it was there parents and what they were saying._

_"What the hell is this then Kazyua! Jun said holding a pair of red panties._

_"It's red panties" Kazyua said._

_"Who they belong too."_

_"Anyone."_

_"Are you messing with that Anna chick" Jun questioned him._

_"..."_

_"Yes or No Kazyua" Jun said angirly._

_"..."_

_"ANSWER ME KAZYUA" Jun Shouted._

_"YES I AM FUCKING WITH HER, YOU GOT A PROBELM WITH IT" Kazyua shouted back._

_"OF COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT I'M YOUR WIFE DAMNIT. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. WE HAVE A SON KAZYUA_. _YOU SHOULDN'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS TO ME OR YOUR SON!"_

_"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO DO. IF I FEEL I HAVE TO CHEAT ON YOU THEN I WILL DO IT!"_

_"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" she asked._

_"MAYBE IF YOU GIVE ME MORE PLEAS-" Kazyua stop talking when he saw Jin in the door way looking at them both._

_"Whats going on" Jin said. Kazyua looked at Jin and glared at Jun. Then he walked out the room and go outside. Jun shook her head and sat on the bed. Jin went beside her and hugged his mom._

_Flashback ends_.

"Next week they got a divorce and she moved out. Since then it's been hell for me. I got cold and talked to no one. One day I cut myself so I can get some pain out of me. Just last week I wen to jail because i was in a fight with this boy and I got picked up by my mom. I'm glad i'm back with her. And I also notice that I have a younger sister, a year younger than me. Her name is Asuka. So... thats what happen to me in the past 4 years what about you" Jin said.

"Nothing really, I saw Miharu last year" Xiaoyu said.

"Oh why did she move" Jin asked.

"Because just like you her parents got divorce and her mom got remarried" Xiaoyu said.

"Oh. Ummm hows your parents doing."

"There doing fine."

"And what about Wang" Jin said.

Xiaoyu lower her head. "He died" she said slowly.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Jin said.

"It's okay I got over it" she said.

Then there was silence.

"Xiaoyu" Jin said.

"Yeah Jin" Xiaoyu said.

"Are you still mad at me about the thing happen at the party?" Jin said.

Xiaoyu knew Jin would ask that question. She didn't know what to say, but something inside of her made her say it for her.

"No I'm not mad at you. I should be saying sorry, because you did help me when they got try to rape me" Xiaoyu said.

"No I should I almost got you rape and if I wasn't there you would I have been rape and I got you caught by the cops and destroy your vacation" Jin said.

"Jin just for- OH MY GOSH I'M SO LATE TO GET HOME" Xiaoyu yelled and stood up.

"Me too" said Jin. "I'll walk you home...thats is if I can" he said.

she nodded and then they walk home. Mostly in silence. They reach her house.

"Umm this for walking me home" Xiaoyu said. She walked to her door and Jin stop her.

"Xiaoyu wait" Jin said. Xiaoyu turned around.

"Yes" she said.

" Friends?" Jin said. Xiaoyu walked up too Jin and laid out her hand.

"Friends" she said shaking his hand. Once she stop shaking his head she saw a gold heart necklace on her hand. "Is this my chain."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Xiao" Jin said.

she hugged Jin. "Merry Christmas to you too Jin" Xiaoyu said.

**Looks like they are back as friends. well its been a tough day for me so you guys better review and update your own damn story soon ok. peace to you xjmaster.**


	17. A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Hey everyone. I got some bad news. I was going to update today , but i got a review from someone about my story. Now I got a message for all of you people out their. If you read my story and review it. And you say it stinks. Don't fucking reading it then. If you don't lke how i write my story. Don't fucking read it. If I've found out who said that bad shit about my story I swear I'm a found and you and hurt you. Don't you ever tell me how I should write my story again. fanfiction needs to do something about this annoymus thing because thats ho wrote it. If anyone of you people know who said that give me there author name ok. It will help a lot. Sorry I couldn't update today because i'm very mad. I was going to update evil Jin also but i'm can't write when i'm mad, so. It's not my fault it's that Julia/Jin fan person fault. You JULIA/JIN FANS NEED TO NOT READ A XIAO/JIN FAN STORIES. IF YOU DO READ A XIAOYU/JIN FANS THEN DON'T SAY MY STORY IS GARBAGE THEN. BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'M A SAY YOUR STORY IS GARBAGE. SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN YOU SON BITCHES. Once again i'm sorry i couldn't review. i'll update tomorrow ok. **

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	18. Miharu's Secret

**Hey everyone. I'm back. I want to thank all of you you had my support through out this story and my other story. I also want to thank those who gave me great reviews. Now I wasn't disappointed about that review at all. I was just mad and that got me to write more Xiao/Jin fics. Now I know after that review, I have defiently decided that you Jin/Julia fans will not get revenge from me and Xiao/Jin fans. The only reason why you guys like Jin and Julia is because they both into nature. And you think that Xiaoyu is you is to childish for Jin. well guess what. If jin and Julia did go out. They would have a boring relationship. Now Jin and Xiaoyu wouldn't because Jin cares about Xiaoyu and she reminds her of Jun. Why you think in tekken 4 and 5 he sent her warnings and ask her to leave? Because he cares for her. Now I made my point clear. And if namco ever thought about pairng Jin and Julia, trust me I wouldn't never ever ever EVER play tekken again. and since I'm talking about pairing in tekken I'm do the rest after my story ok and you guys can agree or disagree ok.**

**The Day We Met.**

**Chapter 18: Miharu's Secret**

It's been three months since Jin and Xiaoyu became friends again. Jin now goes to Xiaoyu school name St. Valley Highschool and the school wears no uniform. Jin has now got his life back together, he talk to his mom daily, He and Asuka like talking to eachother and also annoy one another, but what really got Jin life back together is reunited with his friend Xiaoyu. Jin also got to be friends with Miharu also, but lately Miharu's has been acting weird lately.

Jin and Xiaoyu has always ask her whats wrong but she quickly tells them nothing is wrong. But, something is wrong with Miharu. Miharu comes to school mostly wearing long tee shirts and turtle necks. The reason why Miharu wears those is because she gets abuse by her step-father. Her step-father is a very sexist person, he would always boss Miharu around. If she refuse he beats her up. Miharu wish she was with her real father and be happy. Miharu told want to tell her friends, but she can't since she was threaten if she do.

It was the last period of the day in history class. Jin was copying down his notes because they had an exam on friday, Xiaoyu was just looking at the window and pretend that she was writing down something. She was just scribble since she wasn't looking. And as for Miharu, she was asleep. The bell rung and class was over.

"Remember that we have a exam on friday and Miss Ling may I see your notes" said the teacher.

Xiaoyu look down at her notebook and realized that her note were scribble lines. Xiaoyu look at the teacher and smile sheepishly. The teacher motion her to come here.

Jin got up and walked over to Miharu. "Hey get up class is over Mi" Jin said tapping her. Miharu put her head up , stretch, and yawn.

"Class over already" said Miharu.

"Um yeah, you slept through the whole lesson, come lets go" Jin said.

Miharu got up and left with Jin. "Where's Xiao?" she asked.

"I think she got detention" Jin said.

"Figures" she said.

"Hey you want some ice creame, my treat."

"Ok." They went to the ice cream parlor. Jin gave her strawberry and he had chocolate. Then they walked home.

"Alright see you tomorrow"said Jin.

"Ok bye" said Miharu as she walked in her house. As she was about to go upstair she was stop.

"Where have you been young lady" said her step-father.

"I was coming home, but I went to get something to eat" Miharu said kind of scared.

"Didn't I tell you to come straight home" he said.

"Yes."

He got up and walk to her and got in her face. He then took her ice cream.

"Hey give it back that's not yours."

"And what will you do about it."

Miharu said nothing.

"I thought so nothing, now do the fucking dishes."

"No" Miharu said.

He turned around and look at her. "What did you say."

"I said NO!."

Just ask she said no she was punch to the ground. Miharu felt blood coming from her lip.

"So how was detention" Jin said on the phone.

"Don't play with me Jin" said Xiaoyu on the phone.

"What I'm just asking." He laughed.

"Whatever, Anyway what are you doing this weekend" Xiaoyu asked.

"Umm I got a football game this weekend" he respond.

"Oh."

"You coming this time."

"Yeah and watch you lose" she laughed.

"Awww that was hurtful Xiao."

"Whatever, when am I going to see your sister."

"When she and my mom come back from seeing my mother's brother in Osaka...Oh crap I got to get to the grocey store. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok."

"Ok buh bye Jin-Jin."

"Argh stop calling me Jin-Jin I'm to old for that name."

"Who cares I'm still call you Jin-Jin. Jin-Jin." she laughed.

"Bye Xiao" He hunged up the phone. Jin then got the shopping list and and went to the store. "Ok what to get...Ohhhhh ramen, I didn't have these in a while. Mom wouldn't mine getting if I get one or more" he said shoving them in the cart. He was done shopping and left the store. It was already dark outside. Jin walked a few blocks and then he saw someone crying sitting on the curve. It was a girl. He wanted to see who it was and then his eyes went wide he saw Miharu crying.

"Miharu" Jin said.

Miharu sniff and turned to see Jin.

"Miharu what's wrong" Jin said sitting next to her.

"N-nothing" she said.

"Something is wrong Miharu, why are you cheeks bruised."

"I f-fe-fell."

Jin looked at her closely and know what was wrong.

"Did he hit you" said Jin.

Miharu cried and nodded

"Why."

Miharu sniff again. "He'll abuse me if I refuse to do anything. He is so sexist. He thinks women should do all the work" she said.

"Thats wrong. Women should not do all the work. Men should do the same too. Why you didn't tell no one this we could of help you."

"Jin I couldn't. If I did he would kill me. Thats what he said."

Jin sighed. 'Well your coming home with me. So lets go" Jin said getting up.Miharu took Jin's hand and she got up but she wobble a bit. "Here get on my back." She got on is back and Jin carried her to his house. At his house Jin told Xiaoyu and told her she is staying with him. Xiaoyu wanted to come, but Jin told her he can handle it and she can come by tomorrow. Jin went into his room to check on Miharu. She was watching t.v and in Jin's bed.

"Here I brung ramen for you" Jin said.

"Thanks Jin. Your the greatest" Miharu said. She took some and ate it. "Mmmm this is good."

"Good, well I'll be downstairs if you need me" Jin said as he got up and left.

"Jin wait" said Miharu.

Jin turned to Miharu. "Yeah Mi"jin said.

"I have a secret to tell you."

Jin sat down on the bed next to Miharu. "Ok what is it."

"I have held this secret in so I'm a say it...I Love Jin" Miharu said blushing.

Jin was surprised. It didn't show it, but he showed it in his mind. Miharu looked at Jin and he did the same. Miharu then kiss Jin and Jin didn't respond at first but he soon did. Then one thing lead to another.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**What have I done. something evil right hehehehehehehe. Jin got his first kiss, but by Miharu. I was going to do lemon for the first but I decided to wait later ok.**

**Now for the pairings. **

**I like Julia to be with Hwoarang because they both can change eachother. I mean really they can. Julia will get out of the nature wildlife and Hwoarang could stp fighting a lot and do good things. Agree or disagree.**

**Steve and Christie. Why I like this couple. I have no idea why. but I do since I feel that make a good couple. Agree or disagree.**

**Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. you got to be kidding me. Agree or disagree.**

**Hwoarang and Asuka. I like this couple. but if they really did go out. Hwoarang would have to like Jin and I don't think it will ever happen. unless he defeat Jin. Agree or Disagree.**

**Eddy and christie. i don't kinda like them why, because eddy is more like a older brother to christie. agree or disagree.**

**I could write more but I want to hear what you have to say first.**

**peace to you xjmaster.**

**ps: TEKKENGEEK01 HAS A CRUSH ON ME JUST READ HER REVIEW AND YOU'LL SEE. LOL**


	19. What Do I Do Now

**Hey everyone whats up its xjmaster here. I talk to some of the authors on msn messanger and it was fun. if any author has msn messanger or aol instant messanger i would love to talk to you. Now i told you guys i'm talk about more couples so here it is.**

**Steve and Lili. Yes most defiently. if you don't know who she is or what she looks like. shes a blond girl with blue eyes. lives with a rich family. shes about 18 or 19. she looks pretty. Steve and Lili are perfect. agree or disagree.**

**Hwoarang and Lili. Maybe. If Lili can handle a hot head like Hwoarang. Agree or Disagree.**

**Jin and Lili. N.O. SPELLS NO. Both rich, yes, but both will never date. Agree or disagree.**

**Steve Miharu. A ok couple. agree or disagree.**

**Hwoarang and Miharu. A great couple. agree or disagree.**

**Jin and Miharu. Nah they just friends. agree or diagree.**

**Jin and Christie. A good couple for me. Agree or disagree.**

**Hwoarang Christie. Seems like Christie loves hot heads. Agree or disagree.**

**Steve and Julia. alright. Agree or disagree.**

**Steve and Xiaoyu. Who ever was the first person to do a fic with this couple probably got no reviews. If you think Xiaoyu and Hwoarang would make a good couple. What the hell makes you think these too would make a good couple. Agree or Disagree.**

**Steve and Asuka. ... shruggs Agree or Disagree.**

**I made my point clear really. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang nooooooo. Jin and Julia noooooooooooo. Why i say these two because they are really the main ones to put as couples. Jin and Xiaoyu yessssssss. Hwoarang and Julia yessssssssssss. so now I must start my story. This chapter will be Jin's point of view so it will be short alright.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 19: What do I do now**

The sun ray hit my face and I wince. I turn over to try to go back to sleep. No use. I was up already. I slowly open my eyes and rub the sleep from them. Suddenly I felt kind of cold. I look under the cover and I saw I was naked. I wonder to myself why am I naked. Then I heard a moan. I look to my left and saw a girl. Not just anygirl, but my friend. Miharu. And she was naked also. I wonder to myself, did we. Then I look to my right and I saw a condom, It was cover in. "Oh shit" I said. I quickly got out of my bed and took a shower. While I'm in the shower, all I though was. What do I do know.

I got out the shower and Miharu was still asleep. I got dress. I just put on black jeans and a black shirt.

'Damnit what the hell' I thought to myself. I started to remember what happen. She told me she love me. We kiss and then we...had sex. "Does this make us a couple or wh-" I was interuppted by the sound of the doorbell. I wonder who would be here this morning. It wasn't my mom and Asuka since there still visiting my uncle. I went downstairs to check. I went to the door and look through the hole.

"Oh my god" I said to myself. It was Xiaoyu. I wonder why she was here. Then I remember she said she was coming over in the morning to see Miharu. Once I said Miharu, I realized that she was still asleep...NAKED. I can't let Xiao in the house yet, I have to wake up Miharu. I rush upstairs to my room and woke up Miharu.

"Miharu get up" I said. Miharu open her eyes.

"Huh, what is it Jinny" Miharu smiled.

Did she just call me Jinny, she thinks we are a couple. "Xiaoyu is here and she can't see you naked in my bed" I said.

"Xiao is here, oh my god" she got out the bed.

"Here go take a shower now." I push her to my bathroom and closed the door. Then she opened it back up.

"Jin I have no clothes" she said.

"Damnit" I said. I ran to my sister room. I know I wasn't to go in her room while she is away, but it's urgent so I have too. I ran to her room and went to her dresser to find panties. I know I am not supposed to be in my sister draw for panties. It makes me feel like a pervert. I found her panty draw and look for some. I then pulled out a...thong. "Suka wears thongs" I said to myself. No time grab it and run out my room. The doorbell rung again. I had to hurry up. I gave Miharu the thong and she took it. I walked out my room and then I remember. she can't shower in my room. Damnit. I ran back to my room and open the door.

"You can't shower here go to the hallway and shower there" I said .

She nodded and ran to the hallway.Then I went downstairs to open the door. I breathe and touch the knob. I breathe once again and open the door. There she was Xiaoyu.

What do I do now.

**Woah Jin is in a tight spot. What do Jin do now. Should he tell her or wait til later. Will this ruin the relationship? And why does Asuka have a thong. And if she comes back what gonna happen if she realizes it gone. Tune in find out.**

**I thought of another story and here is the summary of it.**

**Jin Hwoarang and Steve are popular in there highschool. So is Xiaoyu, Julia and Christie. Both sides have never spoken to eachother, but that will all change. Pairings JinXiao HwoaJulia SteveChristie.**

**I need a title for it so I'm a give you guys the chance to give me one ok.**

**peace to you xjmaster**


	20. Something Is Not Right

**Hey everyone whats up. Its been a long time to update this story. Yeah I know you people were wanting more, but what i'm about to say will shock ya. ...I NEEDED IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. badly i didn't get any so. its gonna be short. yeah short.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 20: Something is not right.**

Jin opened the door for Xiaoyu.

"H-hey X-xiao what you d-doing h-he-here" Jin stuttered

"Here to see how Miharu is doing...so can I come in" She said making her way through, but Jin blocked her way. "What you doing Jin."

"What you mean" He said blocking her way again.

Xiaoyu try to go in but was blocked "That!"

"That what."

"Jin Kazama...if you don't let me inside this instant I'm a- oh my gosh Miharu" Xiaoyu said pushing Jin out the door way.

"Xiao" Miharu said running toward Xiaoyu. When Jin turned to Miharu, he was shock. She was wearing a one of his t-shirt and Asuka thong. 'Why is she wearing that' he thought.

They all were in Jin's bedroom, talking, jokiing, and laughing. Mostly it was Xiaoyu and Miharu. Miharu told Xaioyu about her family life and Xiaoyu felt sorry for her. But all the time Xiaoyu felt something wasn't right. Miharu was always happy and calling Jin...Jinny. She knows that girls that are with Jin call him Jinny. "Something smells fishy" Xiaoyu thought out loud.

"Oh... that was me" Jin said smiling.

"Awww Jinny...your nasty" Miharu said covering her nose.

"...Ummm yeah...nasty" Xiaoyu said. "Umm Jin why does Miharu keep calling you Jinny"

Jin look nervous. "Ummmmmm..." Jin knows that Xiaoyu is the only person who knows that girls with him call him Jinny.

"Well" she narrow her eyes at him and Miharu.

"...excuse us for a moment." He took Miharu hands and lead her to different room.

Miharu was surprised but also happy. "So I guess last night wasn't enough for ya" she said hugging him. Jin pulled her away.

"Listen Miharu don't call me Jinny anymore" Jin said.

"Ummm why" Miharu said.

"Because Xiaoyu going to think i'm your boyfriend."

"Ohhhh...so why don't we tell her."

"Nooooo...she can't know now."

"Okay...when then."

"In about a month."

"A month Jin."

"Yes..."

"No how about a few days..."

"No...2 weeks."

"No couple of days."

"No a week thats my final."

"Okay a deal." Then she kiss him.

When they arrived back Xiaoyu was on the phone. Then she hung up.

"Sorry guys but I got to go...Mom needs me" Xiaoyu said.

"Well thats okay Xiaoyu...Jin will take care of me" Miharu said.

'Now she stop calling him Jinny' Xiaoyu thought. 'Weird'

"Well bye guys...and take care of Miharu Jin" she said sternly.

"...I will" Jin said. Xaioyu walked out and went towards home. On her way there she kept wondering to herself.

Something is not right.

**Something isn't right. Yall know the drill. Now I want all of you to review my desire that me and artfreak made okay. please review. and oh yeah why might not like the first chapter. so flame me. but there is Jin and xiao pairing and others. But at the end of the story I want toy guys to vote who should be together.**

**Steve/Miharu Steve/lili Steve/Christie.**

**Hwoarang/Julia Hwoarang Asuka.**

**Yeah thats the only parings okay so review and vote okay.**

**peace to you xjmaster.**

**AND OH YEAH. RITUAL DUDE DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT MY TYPOS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T READ AT ALL. I MEAN IT TO!**


	21. Heartbroken

**Hey everyone whats up.You been waiting for a long time for me to update this well here is your favorite story the day we met. But first I want to say something. As you well know I write good stories and I give people ideas for their stories or to make one. Now I want the fans to do something for me. I want you to vote for my next story I should write next after Evil Jin. Here they are**

**1: Superbowl tekken style. Humor. its super 39 patriots vs eagles. Kazyua like the pats and Jin wants the eagles to win. Who will win. **

**2:Midnight Underground. General. Race for the moment in the streets. **

**3:The tekken realworld. General. Seven strangers, living in the same house. the realworld. orlando.**

**4:Viva La Jin. Humor. Hey if you watch viva la bam, enjoy viva la jin.**

**5:The last of the hope: The tekken fighters get sent to another world. can they save it? fantasy action adventure**

**6:STEVE!. Story of the boxing champion. almost like rocky. general**

**7:House of the unknown. The tekken characters get to spend a summer vaction at a house. A unknown house. Where hell is unleashed. Horror mystery.**

**8:WTW(World Tekken Wrestling) with Dead Or Alive Crossover.**

**Remember to vote for these stories and by next weekn i'll start on the story you vote for. you must review and tell me why you vote for it.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 21: Heartbroken.**

Xiaoyu was in her room laying on her bed. She was under the cover. She was just in her underwear and worst yet she was crying. Xiaoyu was crying because she find out the truth, the truth let her heartbroken. She said she didn't care about it, but her heart said another.

"Why do I feel so stupid, he doesn't love me...I'm just his friend to him...thats all I friend" she sniffed. She cry once more. Remembering the day that broke her heart.

_Flash back._

_It was monday I new day for another week of school. Xiaoyu alarm clock went off and Xiaoyu was still sleeping. When she finally hear her alarm clock she reach for it and turn it off. She went back to sleep for a few minutes, and then it came on again. She press snooze, thats why it went off. She got up and turn it off. She yawned and strecth._

_"Another week of hell" Xiaoyu said while yawning. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep at. she got up and walked to the bathroom. She brush her teeth, washher face and washed up. After she was done, she dugged in her draw and pulled out something to wear. she pulled it out and iron it. after she did that she put it on. She put her hair in pigtails, grab herbook bag, and had out the door._

_She made her way to school and to see Jin walking aswell to school...with his eyes close. _

_"Hey Jin" Xiaoyu said._

_"Mmmm" Jin murmed._

_"Jin you okay."_

_"Huh." Jin opened his eyes and seen Xiaoyu. "Oh hey Xiao." Jin yanwned_

_"Wow your sleepy."_

_"Yeah."_

_"What you do all night."_

_"You mean all weekend...My sister and her friends had a sleepover and all weekend i got no sleep."_

_"Oh well hope you don't fall asleep in class..."_

_"..."_

_"Jin...whoever thought you will be sleeping whil standing...come on Jin-Jin."_

_Jin woked up. "Hey don't call me that."_

_They both made their way to school and into their first period class. It was lunch time and Xiaoyu was waitng for Jin outside for lunch.**(A/N: Miharu is not in thier lunch period.)** Xiaoyu took a look at her watch. _

_'Where is he it's been twenty minutes' Xiaoyu thought. 'I guess I'll look for him.'_

_Xiaoyu went back to the school hallways. It was quiet since thier were classes at the moment. Xiaoyu walked down some more and she heard noises. She turned the corner to see. She peeked around the corner to see a girl. She got a good look at hair and it was Miharu._

_'Huh...Miharu what is she doing' Xiaoyu thought. Xiaoyu saw that she was making out with a guy by the locker. 'Oooo Miharu with a guy...lets see who it is.' She peeked a little more. 'The guy she is making out with is...its Jin...Yeah Jin...Oooo how I'm going to tell Jin this...Huh wait a minute JIN...' Xiaoyu looked again and indeed it was Jin. Xiaoyu couldn't believe it. Her two best friends making out. Xiaoyu now knew the truth._

_It was the last day of the school and it was raining. All day Xiaoyu was sad, she couldn't believe what she saw. She avoided Jin and Miharu today.When the bell sounded Xaioyu quickly gather her things and left the school in the rain. She sighed when she saw the rain. She didn't have an umbrella so she decided to walk in it._

_Xiaoyu looked up when she felt no more rain falling on her. She saw a black umbrella under her head. _

_"Need an umbrella" said Jin._

_Xiaoyu saw Jin and quickly look away. "No i'm fine."_

_"Your going to catch a cold."_

_"Don't care."_

_"Okay...whats wrong with you."_

_"Nothingis wrong with me."_

_Jin grabbed her by the wrist. "I know something is wrong so tell me."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were dating my friend...Miharu."_

_"Uhhhhhhh...well you see ...I was going to.."_

_"Its okay...I have no problem with it" She said smiling._

_"You sure."_

_"Yeah I don't care, I'm cool with it...i'll catch ya later then." She walked down the street and once she turn the corner she ran. Ran all the home in tears. 'Why am I crying...I'm crying because I have feelings for him' she thought._

_Flash back ends._

"I do have feelings for him." Xiaoyu said. "I love...Jin Kazama." Xiaoyu went to sleep and she finally confessed that she loves Jin...but she is still heartbroken.

**Yes people i'm an evil bastard. I mad Xiaoyu sad and she admit she loves him. So whats gonna happen next. You tell me...No I tell you whats gonna happen Now remember the stories I put...you must vote on what story I should do next when you review. If you forget to vote just email me alright.**

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	22. Just Not Perfect

**Hey everyone it's me xjmaster. I wrote viva la jin and it was good but i won't update til the next season of viva la bam comes on since i need some espidoes. Now here is another chapter of your number 1 romance story of Jin and Xiao...The Day We Met**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 22: Just Not Perfect.**

Jin finally made it to is house, carrying lots of heavy books in his bookbag...again. Jin took out his house keys and opened the door.

"Mom,I'm home" said Jin.

"Welcome sweety...how was youe day at school?" Jun asked.

"What you think...they got me carrying these books everynigt and I have tons of homewor...everynight...gosh...being a senior sucks ass" Jin said.

"Jin...watch your mouth, and i'm starting to make dinner, it'll be ready in two hours" Jun said. She walked back to the kitchen to start making dinner. Jin walked to the living room and saw his sister, Asuka sitting on the couch watching t.v. Jin tossed his heavy bookbag on the floor and then collasped on the couch landing on his Asuka lap.

"God Jin...get off me" said Asuka.

"Noooo...i'm tired to get up" said Jin.

"Jinnnn...get off of me" Asuka tried to push him off.

"Nooooo... stop Asuka i'm tired" Jin yawned.

Asuka sighed "Fine."

"You know something" Jin said.

"What" said Asuka.

"That highschool is fun, but being a senior sucks ass" Jin said.

"Well bro...thats life for ya...glad i'm a junior, I don't do a lot of work like you seniors do" Asuka said.

"Yeah just you wait at the end of the year when you have to take that exam...very hard one."

"Uh-huh."

"What the hell you watching" Jin looked at the t.v show Asuka was watching.

"Oh...well You see that blonde girl their she is with that brown hair dude...and she is pregant, but not with him...she slept with his brother, who slept with her friend who slept with that brown hair dude, who slept with her sister, who slept with his friend, who slept with her cousin,who slept with his uncle,who slept with her sister, who slept with...Jin...where are you" Asuka said.

"I'm going to do my homework, and also how can you girls watch that...that..that drama...I mean it's pointless" Jin said. he grab his book bag and went to his room to do his homework. As he shut the door he heard Asuka shout.

"OH MY GOSH...THATS NOT HIS BABY EITHER ...MOM COME HERE QUICK"Asuka shout from downstair.

"What is Asuka" Jun said.

"That not his baby" Asuka.

Jun gasped."Are you serious."

"Yes I am."

Just when Jin thought it was over they both shouted.

"OH MY GOSH THE FATHER OF THE CHILD IS HER BROTHER-IN-LAW" they both shouted.

Jin shook his head."Women." He took out his homeworks and started it. After 4 hours of totured homework Jin was done. He just heard hid mother call him and he went downstairs to eat. During dinner Jin could couldn't help but be bother by his mother and Asuka, because all day they were talking about that soap opera. "Oh bother" Jin rolled his eyes. Jin finished his dinner and went to his room and changed into a pair of sweat shorts. Just as he was about to flop in the bed his cell phone rung. He picked it up and it read Mi-Mi.

"Hey Mi-Mi" said Jin.

"Umm hey Jin...I have to tell you something" Miharu said.

"..okay whats sup."

"You see Jin...I have been thinking and well...I think its's time."

Jin widened his eyes. "Uhhh you thinking of having...kids...now" Jin said.

"Huh...Noooo Jin" Miharu laughed. "I was thinking that...we been together for one year and that..."

"We should have an anniversere" Jin guessed.

"Noooo...that we..should..."

"Are you saying you want to...get marry" Jin said.

"Nooo Jin...I just think that we are just not perfect" she finally said.

"What...so you saying.."

"Yes Jin...we are breaking up" Miharu said.

"...Ummm..but ...why are...we"

"Because just a few months ago I realized that me and you aren't really boyfriend girlfriend material with eachother, were friend type" Miharu said.

"Oh...I see."

"Yeah...well...ummm since the prom coming...I want you to go with...Xiao"

"Huh...but why" Jin said.

"Because...you 2 are meant for eachother thats why you should ask her...I mean last year junior prom Xiao didn't go and I felt bad because she wanted to go with you, so many boys asked her,but she said she not going...she really did wanted to go but with you."

Jin couldn't say a word. 'Is this true...do she really like me' Jin thought.

"And you thinking...is this true do she really like me...YES JIN its true" Miharu.

"Ummmm...really" Jin said.

"No duh Jin...and you feel the same with her...don't ya"

Jin slighty blushed."Well...I ...Ummm...well...I...little."

"Jin you do like her a lot, It's just that you haven't shown it yet" Miharu said.

'Maybe Miharu is right...I do like Xiao...A LOT' Jin thought.

"Welll Miharu..."

"Jin,ask her to the senior prom...and I'm telling you she will say yes so i'll see you later okay..bye" Miharu hunged up.

Jin held his cell phone for a moment and looked for Xiaoyu's number. He found it and he just stared at it.

'Do she like me...and do I like her. Jin suddenly press the button and the number was dialed. "Huh did I just do that" Jin said. The phone ring. Jin heart started to beat faster and faster at each ring tone...he started to sweat and get nervous...just then the ring stop and the phone was picked up.

"Hello Xiaoyu speaking."

**How many cliffhangers I have done so far...ummmm...i don't know but this is another cliffhanger i did so whats gonna happen next. is Jin gonna ask xiao to the prom? if he does will xiao accept or reject it? that's for me to know and you to find out. til next time.**

**peace to you xjmaster**


	23. A Return Feeling

**Hey its me xjmaster to give you another chapter of the day we met. In the previous chapter Miharu dumped Jin and you said she had no emtion in it...well she didn't. The reason is because she felt that she don't belong with Jin and that he should be with Xiao. And lots of you are trying to tell you the last chapter of it, emailing me nd begging me to tell, well gues what, i gave you half of it in the first chapter and your going to have to wait. I also edit my profile so you guys can see it after you finished reading this okay.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 23: A Return Feeling**

"Hello Xiaoyu Speaking" Jin kept quiet of the sound of her voice, he didn't notice that her voice had change over the past year. She sounded so sweet, maybe its because she is becoming a adult.

"Hello" Xiaoyu answer again. Jin still kept quiet. the sound of her voice send goosebumps down his spine, and he was sweating and his heart was beating faster then before.

"Hello" Xiaoyu said again this time with a little anger. Still silence. "Okay i'm hanging up, if you someone i playing on my phone." She was seconds of hanging up and then he finally answer.

"Umm, hello Xiao" Jin finally respond.

"Ummm, who's this" She responded.

This surprised Jin. He barely call Xaioyu when he was with Miharu, basically they barely hung out.

"Umm It's me...ummm Jin."

"Ohhh...Hey Jin, it's been a while since you talk to me."

'Yeah tell me about it' Jin thought. "So whats up...anything cool happen lately.

"Ummm nothing really...and what about you?"

"Well me and Miharu broke up today, when she called me."

"Huh really...why."

"Well because...she felt that we were friend type instead...sooo"

"Oh...well...you exicted about the upcoming prom.."

"Oh yeah...everyone is hype about it." 'Wait this is my chance to ask her' Jin thought.

"Yeah" xiaoyu laughed.

"Yeah...ummm...Xiao.."

"Yeah Jin."

"Ummmm..I've been thinking...would you...ummm" 'Damn why am I so nervous, it's Xiao, shes my friend...or is that what I think'

"Yeah Jin..."

"Ummm...gotothepromwithme" Jin finally said.

"Ummm...what did you say Jin, you said it mighty fast."

Jin sighed. "Would you go to the prom with me" Jin said slower this time.

Xiaoyu was surprised Jin ask her that. Xiaoyu didn't know what to say...but she knew that Jin was late.

"Well, I would Love too, but Someone ask me 2 weeks ago and I accept, So I'm sorry Jin" Xiaoyu said.

All of sudden Jin felt his body drain. His heart stop bumpind down and he felt someone has just squeezed the living hell out of him. "Oh...well I guess, I'll see you at the prom with a date" Jin said

Xiaoyu felt kind of guilty, of rejecting Jin, but then again...he broke her. "Yeah I guess so..."

"Umm well...I'll see you later...bye" Jin aid.

"Bye" Xiaoyu said. Jin heard the click and he hung up his phone. Jin laid back in his bed , shut off the light and turn on the t.v. When he turned on the t.v the same show Asuka and his mother was watching was on. Jin wanted to turn, but something on the show caught his eye.

_"I know that your getting married, but I just can't let you" said the guy._

_"What you mean you can't let me" said the girl_

_"I know that you won't be happy,once you married him."_

_"How do you know."_

_"You may seem happy, but deep down your not, its because you...still lo.."_

_"It;s because I still love you."_

_The guy said nothing._

_"It is, I still do, but do you."_

_The guy still said nothing._

_"Do you love me." the girl was in tears now._

_He still said nothing, he knew what his answer was._

_"Do you love me...yes or no..."_

_He look right into her beautiful hazel eyes. _

_"I don't know" he simpling replied._

_The girl was shocked. She got up from the wet sit since it was raining. She backed away slowly, and shook her head...and more tears came down her face. Then she ran away._

_Once she left the guy looked up in the sky. "I do love you..."_

Jin was in his bed, and he felt bad for the lady and man.

"They both love eachother, but yet, they still haven't decide if they belong with eachother...they are afraid...afriad to say, I love you...Just like me and Xiao" Jin said to himself.

Jin went to sleep and once he close his eyes, he said.

"I love you Ling Xiaoyu." Then a tear came down his eyes.

What Jin didn't notice that both his mother and sister were both watching him the whole time.

"I guess he finallu admit he loves her" Asuka said.

"Yeah, but it's going to be a long time before they fully expression their feelings to eachother" Jun said.

"Just like Rick and Jamie from the show" Asuka said.

Jun nodded. "Yeah...just like them...come..lets leave Jin alone." Jun walked away. Asuka stood there with a smile on her face.

"Oh how I'm going to get you good Jin" Then she walked away to her room.

**So I guess Jin is the one who gets heartbroken this time. Thats why this chapter is call A Return Feeling. Why Asuka really is going to get Jin good you may ask yourself...well because remember jin said drama is stupid...well he was watcing it and he cried. Well I also gave out a spolier for a chapter in this chapter right here. You better reread it and maybe you can tell me what the spoiler is alright. Till next time **

**peace to you xjmaster.**

**ps: Read my profile I edit the story list. and tell me what story you anxious to hear about and i'll tell you okay.**


	24. 4Ever & 4Life

**Whats up everyone its xjmaster. Been a long time since i updating the day we met. You should already no why its been a while if you can look at my profile and look at the stories that are coming up. It's november so after the end of the chapter i'm gonna show you people the stories in november. I also have to say that the day we met is closing to an end soon. I'm not going to say how many chapters are left, but it's close to finishing. So good luck.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 24: 4Ever & 4Life.**

It's just three days til prom and everyone is so excited. Both the girls and the boys have been talking about who they taking to the prom and what they are gonna wear. Everyone has chosen thier dates expect, Jin Kazama. For the past few weeks, he just rejected eachgirl that ask him out. He tells them he is not going this time, but there is a real reason he is not going. The one and only person he wanted to go with, was his friend and the girl he finally he admitted he love, was Ling Xiaoyu. Unfortunately she had a date, and Jin was already late when he call and ask her out.

Jin was walking down the hallway and went to his locker. He put in the combination and open his locker, and once that happen, lots of love letters came out his locker. Jin sighed. He knew that these were the prom date letters. Jin put all his book in his locker and headed out the school. That was until he heard Xiaoyu call for him.

"Hey Jin Wait!" Xiaoyu yelled.

Jin turned around and seen Xiaoyu running toward him. "Hey Xiao, what's up" said Jin.

"Well I have some bad news and good news" she said.

"Bad news first."

"Well the bad news is that my prom date is not going to make it to prom, because he is sick...he has dirrahea."

"Oooo...then whats the good news" he asked.

"Well the good news is that i'm taking you offer to take me to the prom, that is unless you want to" Xiaoyu said.

Jin couldn't believe, Xiaoyu told him that her prom is sick and that she is going to take his offer. "My offer hasn't expire yet, so my answer is what time" he smiled.

Xiaoyu smile. "Well how about 7:00."

"Sounds good to you so seven it is" Jin said.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Well I got to catch Mi and the others, because we are going shopping to pick out some shoes."

"Alright, ciao" said Jin.

"Ciao Jin-Jin."

"Hey I told you stop calling me that Xiao-Xiao" Jin said.

"I can't help it, it's so cute saying that" Xiaoyu laughed.

Jin arrived home. He opened the door and Asuka was up in his face already...grinning. This creep the hell out of Jin.

"Suki why you grinning like that?" asked Jin.

"Umm nothing..hehe, want to watch a tape with me" said Asuka holding a tape in a box.

"Ummm well okay, wouldn't hurt being bother by you, well then again..."

"Ahh shut and sit down" Asuka said.

Jin sat down and Asuka put in the tape. Once the tape started Jin realized that someone was recording this. Few minutes later Asuka was laughing her heart out and while jin was embrassed. Asuka recorded Jin watching that soap opera. Once it was over Asuka look over at Jin.

"So tell me mr- I-don't-watch-soap-operas-because-there-dumb. Why you were watching it" Asuka said.

"Well...I ...ok fine you caught me big deal, i'm going to take a nap" Jin said standing and walking away.

"..You like her don't you" Asuka said.

Jin stop. He turned and seen Asuka smiling.

"Jin, the night I see you watch the first time you cried, and you said you love her, you love Xiaoyu" Asuka.

Jin didn't respond. Jin didn't had to because his sister already his answer is yes. Jin went upstairs and his room and took a nap.

_**Prom Night**_

It was the day of the prom and Jin was already suited up.He checked himself in the mirror. He was dress in a black tux. His mom came in the room and was surprised how good he look.

"Awww look at my Jinny-Jin-Jin" Jun said rubbing his cheeks.

"Come on mom stop it...i'm a grown man now" said Jin.

"Yes you are, but you still my lil Jinny-Jin-Jin."

"Yeah yeah I gotta go mom" said Jun.

"Well aren't you going to get Xiao."

"She told me today to meet her their since she wasn't going to be home at that time."

"Ok have fun."

"I will." Jin left and went to the prom.

At the prom Jin was looking for Xiaoyu. 'Damn where is she' he thought. Just then someone tap him on the shoulder and her turned around. When he did, he was stun on how Xiaoyu looked.**(A/N: Remember i'm a boy , so I don't know any dress type so just think of a really cute one okay).**

"Woah...I mean Wow, no I mean Stunning breathe taking" said Jin.

Xiaoyu blush. "Thanks, your looking stunning also" Xiaoyu said.

It was Jin turned to blush. "Yeah, well ready to have some fun."

"Yeah, lets go." Xiaoyu took Jin hand and they both walked together through the prom.

**(A/N:I'm just gonna skip this prom part, since i don't know what the hell be really going at proms:)**

It was at the end of the prom and everyone started to leave and head to a hotel where the real party was at. They headed there and Jin got his room by himself and While Xiaoyu shared a room with Miharu. Mostly everyone changed and went to another room where the after party was being held , but Jin decided he will take some rest. He took of his dress pants and put on blue sweat pants and a plain white shirt. He sat on thr couch and watch t.v. He started to think on how great Xiao looked tonight.

'Xiao looked really beatiful at the prom tonight and I never knew she can look that stunning. I got to tell her that I l-' Jin thought were interuppted by a knock on the door. He went over there and open the door and standing in the doorway was Xiaoyu. She was wearing a white t-shirt pink hello kitty pj's and hello kitty pink socks.

"So I guess you decide to stay behind too huh" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah, didn't felt like going" Jin said.

"Yeah well." Xiaoyu look in Jin's room. "Well aren't you going to let me in" said Xiaoyu.

"Where's Miharu."

"Partying."

"Alrighr come in." Xiaoyu went in the hotel room and went to sit on the couch and Jin sat next to her. For the past hour they both sat and watch t.v and talk too. At this point Xiaoyu was laying on Jin's lab.

"So Jin, Asuka tells me you were watching that soap opera show and you cried" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah well...It felt sad" Jin said.

"How sad was it" Xiaoyu asked.

"It was sad, two lovers scared to admit their love fully" Jin respond.

"Oh, well it happens a lot."

"Yeah your right."

It was silence til there.

"Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah" respond Jin.

"Ummm, do you...like...me" said Xiaoyu looking at Jin.

"Ummm...I...I thi-" Jin was interputted by a pair of lips brushing against his. Jin was taken back a little, but then responded. A minute later they broke apart.

"...why did yo-"

Xiao put her index finger on Jin lips hushing him. "Because you like me and I like you...right" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jin leaned in and kiss her and they both softly layed on the couch deeping the kiss. Jin tounger wanted more of Xiaoyu and she allowed him to enter, they tounge kiss for awhile till Jin started to kiss her neck and rub her breast. Jin took off her shirt and licked her neck more. Xiaoyu took off Jin shirt and started to feel his abs with her hands. He unstrappeed her bra and threw it away. he massage her breast and then started to lick them. Xiaoyu moaned. All of sudden he stop and got up. He told her he will br right back. Jin went to his bedroom and got a condom. He came back in just with his boxer on since he took off his sweat while in the room. Xiaoyu took off both her pj's and panties she was wearing. Jin took off his boxer and put on the condom. Jin knew xiao was a virgin so he wasn't going to all the sex postions. Jin basically went to her entraced. He go on top and before he went in he looked at Xiaoyu. She nodded and Jin went inside her. Xiaoyu winced in pain a little since it was her first. Jin felt the hymen and looked at Xiao. Xiaoyu gave a nod and Jin thrust in. Xiaoyu felt pain and she was about to scream when Jin kissed her and Xiaoyu felt relax. For a couple minutes Jin started to thrust her back and forth slowly so Xiaoyu can get use to it. Xiaoyu got used to the pleasure and told Jin to go faster. Jin did want he was told and went faster. Jin didn't go fast as he did when he was with Miharu. He didn't want to hurt Xiaoyu, but Xiaoyu told him to keep going faster and faster. He went faster and Xiaoyu moaned in pleasure. She started to feel herself about to came. Jin felt that he was too about to came. He went thrust her a few more times til until the last one caused them both to reach their climax and let it out on eachother. They both laid on the couch hugging eachother and drifted off to sleep.

**_One Month later_**.

It was a week after graduation and Jin was sitting at the park watching the ducks swim in the little pond. Jin smiled when remember the day when he said duck instead of fuck. He was wearing black shirt, black jeans and black air forces.

"Enjoying your last few days" said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah Xiao, i'm just enjoying the last few days here" said Jin.

Xiaoyu sat down next to him on the grass. She was wearing white short sleeve t-shirt, a jean mini skirt and all white air forces.

"So what college you going to?" Jin asked.

"I'm going to Havard" Xiaoyu said.

Jin laughed. "Xiao why would Havard accept someone like you who has trouble in math and history" said Jin.

"Hey it could happen, but I'm going to Virginia " said Xiaoyu.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, so where you going."

"I'm going to the U...Miami" said Jin.

"Oh yeah thats a great college" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah."

Then came silence.

"Jin...about that night, I.."

"Xiao, we talked about it remember...It was just a moment" Jin said.

"Yeah, just a moment" Xiaoyu said. Xiaoyu felt disappointed when Jin told her it was just a moment. She felt it was more than that.

Jin sighed.

"What is it Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"I'm really gonna miss it here and miss you" said Jin.

"Yeah, me 2...leaving everything behind and missing the ones you care for" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah...but it's a new start for us, time for us to become adults" said Jin.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop calling you Jin-Jin" Xiaoyu smiled.

"I know, but atleast I won't be able to hear you call me that" laughed Jin.

"Shutup" she laughed.

Jin stop laughing. "Hey Xiao."

"Yeah."

"When we get out of college, lets have a welcome back party" said Jin.

"Alright, sounds cool to me" Xiaoyu said. "Well, I think this is it Jin." Xiaoyu getting up.

"Yeah I guess it is" Jin said. also getting up.

"Tomorrow I head for college" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah i'm really gonna miss you, and I want you to have this" Jin took at a siliver chain, which read _'4Ever & 4Life'_

Jin put it around Xiaoyu neck. "Jin I-I can't...take this, you got this on your 18th birthday" Xiaoyu said.

"I know, but I was really buying it for you as a farewell gift" said Jin.

Xiaoyu had tears in her eyes, and when she hugged Jin, it poured. "Jin i'm really gonna miss you" Xiaoyu cried.

Jin hugged her back. "Don't worry Xiao, In 3 years we will meet again, ok I promised."

Xiaoyu sniff and nodded. "But three years is so long" said Xiaoyu.

"Don't worry, three years will be gone just like that" Jin snapped his fingers. "Come on Xiao, the sun is setting, you have to wake up early in the morning, I'll walk you home."

Xiaoyu nodded and Jin walked her home with his arm over her shoulder. When they got there Xiaoyu and Jin hugged for the final time and this one was for 10 minutes.

"See you in 3 years" Jin said.

"Yeah 3 years" Xiaoyu waved goodbye and went inside.

The next morning Xiaoyu went to her college and 3 three days later Jin went. Both may be gone fro 3 threes years, but they know there friendship is to hard to leave away from eachother.

_4EVER & 4LIFE_

**Sighs...Well didn't thaty seem like the last chapter right, but its not. I hope this chapter didn't make anyone cry, cause if it...well it's just life right. The next chaper will be 3 years later ok. Review**

**_peace to you xjmaster._**

**Stories in november.**

**The super bowl tekken style**

**The tekken realworld**

**The tekken roadrules**

**WTW (World Tekken Wrestling)**


	25. The Unexpected Engagement Party

**Hey everyone its' me xjmaster. Since we got this new private message thingy, lots of peple have been telling me..WHEN YOU DOING THE DAY WE MET...and i'm doing right now ok...so in this chapter 3 years past and this is when everything turns around...and i mean everything turns upside down for both jin and xiao. Another thing is I was supposed to some stories in november, but i decided to change some things and I still am. So it's been changing busy week for me. So enough of this...here the next chapter of the day we met.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 25: The Unexpected Engagement Party**

Three years went by fast, and Jin had just return from college and he is back in japan. A lot of things had change when Jin was in college. For starters, Jin had grown a mustache. Who has ever thought he would grow a mustache. Jin also got a degree in business and he has been thinking of palying football for the Miami Hurricanes since the coach said he is very good quarterback. Jin did dated some girls. He dated this girl name Julia Chang who goes to Arizona State. They met several times, but jin decided they can only be friends and so did she. Jin had couple of friends , like this guy name Steve Fox. They were roomates in college. Steve wanted to become a boxer and Jin promise him that he will attend some of his matches. Jin also ran across Hwoarang. Yeah Hwoarang still held that grudge against him, but they decided to let it drop. Jin did however kept in touch with Xiaoyu, but the last time he spoke to her was two years ago, but since she is returning home today, Jin hopes they will catch up on things. Jin could only think about was Xiaoyu and he has been thinking on asking her out...when they meet again.

Jin seen his mother house...and just stared in awe. It still look the same. _'Feels good be home again' _Jin thought. Jin grab his bag and walked up to the house. _'I wonder how mom will take of seeing me again, with a mustache...she might probably tell me to shave it...but I kinda like it...he goes nothing'_ Jin ringed the doorbell. He waited until the door was open. When it open his mother stood right there.. She was surprised to see her son again.

"Oh my gosh my baby" Jun gasped.

Jin just smiled. Jun gave Jin a hugged and he hugged back. When she pulled away, she admired how her son look. He look taller, kinda look muscasular, and he had that...mustache. "Jin you look great, but you need to shave that mustache...you don't look the same."

Jin frowned. "But I like it...I feel adult" Jin said.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Then adults have to find their own place to live then" Jun said.

"I know that...i'm planning on getting a apartment downtown" Jin said.

"Okay...well come on in."

Jin walked in and smell something good. "Mmmhmm thats smell good."

"Yeah but it's for the party"Jun said walking in the kitchen with Jin behind him.

"What party?"

"That welcome back party Xiaoyu set up."

"Xiaoyu back" Jin said taking seat.

Jun nodded while making the food. "Yeah she been back three days ago and she brought someone."

"Oh yeah...is she pretty."

"Yeah,but it's a he."

"A..he."

"Yeah...Xiaoyu's boyfriend..they been dating since freshman year of college."

Jin couldn't believe it...Xiaoyu has a boyfriend and worst yet, he is here with her. _'Ahh Damn' _Jin thought.

"Great...so umm wheres Suki" Jin asked.

"She decided to spend the summer at her college."

"Oh."

"I guess you better change your clothes because the party start soon and I'm be calling Xiao's mother that we are coming."

"Yeah alright" Jin said getting up.

"And one more thing...shave that mustache" Jun said.

Jin rolled his eyes and headed upstairs with his bags.

"Xiao...honey I just got off the phone with Jun and she said that Jin has comeback."

"Alright Mom!" Xiaoyu said.

Ling Xiaoyu has return from college three days ago. She has also brung her boyfriend with her since her family wanted to meet him. She said thay he reminds her of Jin. They dated since Freshman year of college. His name was Dan and he had brown hair, brown eyes and a skin smiliar to Jin. Xiaoyu said if he put gel in his hair he would look excatly like Jin. But he decided to keep it down. Xiaoyu has spoken to Jin in two years and can't wait til they meet again.

"What are you thinking about Xiao" said Her boyfriend Dan.

"Just thinking about Jin...it's been two years since I last talk to him...I wonder how he is now" Xiaoyu said.

"This Jin guy seems pretty cool...I would like to meet him" Dan said.

"Don't worry you will." Xiaoyu smiled at him and kiss him on the lips. Dan respond back. Just then the door open and Miharu walked in. She rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Gosh why don't you two get a room" Miharu.

Xiaoyu broke the kiss. "We do got a room Mi" Xiaoyu said.

"Oh Yeah...whatever...alright everybody is here and including Jin...and Xiao when you see him don't freak out so come on let's go everyone is already eating up the food"

They went out in the back of the house were the party was and they immediately spotted Jin. Xiaoyu was the one to run up to Jin and hug him from behind.

"Jinny you're back" said Xaioyu.

Jin didn't ahve to turn around he knew the only person that calls him Jinny, he hated that word...but with three years of no one calling him it he decided to let it slide.

"Yes Xiao i'm back" Jin said. Xiaoyu let go of Jin and when he turned around Xiaoyu was shock

"Oh my gosh...you grew a mustache...you really need to shave it...you don't look like you" Xiaoyu said.

"Oh boy...first my mom saids it, then your mom and dad, then Miharu saids it, Now you...Who else going to say it" said Jin.

"Ahh shut up and hug me" Xiaoyu said. Jin sighed and hug her.

"It's been a while" said Jin.

"I know."

"How come you stop talking to me in 2 years."

"Oh that...my laptop broke that's why...and my cell phone broke" Xiaoyu said.

"Oh well...atleast I see you now" jin said.

"Yeah...do what you been doing for the past three years."

"Umm studying and dating...and what bout you."

"Same...and also this is my boyfriend Dan...Dan meet Jin...Jin meet Dan" Xiaoyu introduced.

They both said hello and shook hands. Jin secretly hated this guy...but kinda like him. They talk about things in the past and about funny moments and college. Thats when Dan pulled Xiaoyu aside and had everyone attention on them two.

"Umm since I got your guys attention..I have something to say to Xiaoyu" Dan said. "Umm Xiao...I known you since the first day of college and we been friends since and thats when we became more than friends...and everysince that day we got together...only thing I have been thinking about was spending the rest of my lide with you."

Xiaoyu blushed "D-Dan...what are you trying to say"

_'Oh hell no' Jin thought._

Dan got on his knee and grab Xiaoyu hand. everyone gasped. They knew what was going to happen.

"Ling Xiaoyu...Will you be my wife" Dan said.

Everyone gasped more. Xiaoyu was frozed she didn't know what to do. So many things were going threw her head. She looked at everyone around her. She then stop at Jin. The look in his eyes were shock. Then she look at Dan. Then back At Jin. The next thing she knew it slip out.

"Yes!" she said. Everyone clapped and Dan and Xiaoyu kiss and he slip o the ring.

_'So much for a welcome back party' _Jin thought. Miharu was clapping that was until she saw Jin get up and leave.

_'Where is her going' _Miharu thought.

"This party is now a Engagement Party!" Shouted Xiaoyu's Dad. everyone cheer.

After that Xiaoyu looked around and saw no sight of Jin. "Excuse me Dan...i'll be back just a second" Xiaoyu said.

"Alright Hun."

Xiaoyu ran to the table Jin was out. "Hey Mi where is Jin?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I have no idea...he just got up and left" Mihary said.

Xiaoyu said thanks and went back to the house. She went out the front door and look both ways for Jin. She ran down the block just in time to see him.

"JIN WAIT!" Xiaoyu shouted. Jin stop and turned around. "Where are you going."

"I'm going home...to finish unpacking my things" said Jin.

"..Jin" said Xiaoyu.

Jin sighed. "You didn't tell me this was going to be an engagement party."

"I didn't know it was either...he just came out of nowhere with that proposal."

"Yeah whatever...tell my mom I'll see her home" Jin said as he countined walking down the street.

Xiaoyu sighed. "...Are you mad...Jin" Xiaoyu said.

Jin stop but didn't turn around. "Xiaoyu...you known me for a long time...you figured it out." With that said Jin was gone.

Xiaoyu sighed once more. "...Jin" Xiaoyu said softly. Xiaoyu slowly walked back to the house.

**I told you it was gonna be a turn around event...and know we are getting very close to the ending. So how will things go with xiaoyu being engage...will they still love eachother or will the love run out. You have to find out soon enough.**

**peace to you xjmaster.**


	26. Do You Love Me?

**Hey everyone its me xjmaster. Ok it's been almost 3 three weeks...and a half sincer i updated the day we met. Ok just to let yall know, i'm supposed to be done with this story days ago, but buzy buzy buzy...and plus i'm having a down school year. Yeah sucks...but anyone i'm a do a three day weekend with this story. Today, Saturday, and Sunday which will be the final chapter. Yes people the final chapter will be sunday. So enough said lets get started.**

**The Day We Met**

**Chapter 26: Do You Love me?**

It's been a very very and I mean very hard weekn for Jin. For the past month, Jin couldn't get his mind at off that damn proposal that Dan then to Xiaoyu. Everyday and Everynight it replay in his head like a movie. He could barley sleep without thinking of it. He felt ashame...he had so many opportunity to get Xiaoyu to be his...and only his. But, No...he wasn't ready to admit it. The only question is...What will he do about it.

Jin sat laid in his bed, just thinking. _'Damn what can I do now...Xiao is marrying Dan in a couple of weeks and I'm just laying here doing nothing...I gotta talk to Xiao about this...I just know in her eyes she is not happy with to be him' _Jin thought. Just then there was a knock on his door. Jin sighed and answer it.

"Come in" Jin said. The door opened and the person walked in. Jin had his eyes closed. Just then he opened and saw a familair face staring at him.

"Hey big bro!" said Asuka.

"What the hell you doing here" said Jin.

Asuka happy expression went to a frown. "Oh...what a welcome back hello that was" Asuka said sarcasticly.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Suka what you doing here, don't you supposed to be at college" said Jin.

"Well yeah, but since Xiaoyu invited me to her wedding, they decided to let me go to the wedding and then come back" said Asuka.

Jin didn't like it when people say something about Xiaoyu getting marry, it made him want to vomit. "Don't ever say that word towards me" Jin said.

"Uh what word" said Asuka.

"The W word" said Jin.

"What..W word" said Asuka.

"The one about Xiao's..."

"Oh..Wedding."

"Yeah."

"Why."

"Because."

"Becasue what."

"Because...I don't like it."

Asuka was first confused then she put a smirk on her face. "Oh I see...someone is jealous eh." Asuka said nudging her elbow into him.

Jin didn't say a word.

"Ha..so you are jealous that Xiao is getting marry...wow...this remind of that espisode whe-"

"Shut up!"

"Jin...Xiao is your friend and you should be happy for her that she is getting married" Asuka said.

"I shouldn't be happy...Xiao isn't even happy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because eveytime she hugs him, kisse him, and all that gushy mushy shit...her eyes says she doesn't want to be with him."

"Then who does she want to be with then."

"ME!" shouted Jin.

"Wow" said Asuka.

Jin then realized what he said. "Uhh...I mean...someone else.." Jin looked the other way avoiding Asuka eyes.

"Aww Jin-Jin" said Asuka hugging him from the side.

"Get off me" Jin said pushing her off.

"Hehe...listen Jin why don't you just go and call her and talk to her alright."

"...Alright fine I will...now please get out."

Asuka rolled her yed. "Fine whatever." She then left the room.

Xiaoyu and Miharu were at a cafe eating. they were discussing things about the wedding mostly.

"Hey Mi" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah Xiaoyu what is it" said Miharu.

"Well...I'm been having these...visions" said Xiaoyu.

"What kind of visions" said Miharu

"Well...everytime I kiss Dan, hug him and all that gushy mushy stuff...I..I see...Jin...instead if him" Xiaoyu said.

"Woah really."

Xiaoyu nodded.

"I guess it means that your not happy with Dan."

"What! I am soo happy with him!"

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Ok then." Miharu took a slurp from her drink. Just then Xiaoyu cell phone started ringing. She put it up and saw that it was Jin.

"It's Jin."

"Then answer it..."

"No duh I am." Xiaoyu then answer. "Hey Jin...Oh ok I'll meet you there...alright bye-bye."

"Well" Miharu said.

"Well...he wants me to meet him at the park right now..so I'll see you later ok."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Xiaoyu left the cafe and went to the park. While she was walking she noticed thatt dark clouds were moving in and it started to drizzle rain.

"Aww man, I forgot it was going to rain today" Xiaoyu said. She had forgotten her jacket and umbrella at the house. She arrived at the park moments later and there she found Jin sitting on the bench.

"Hey Jin" said Xiaoyu.

"Hey Xiao...I guess you forgot it was going to rain to huh" said Jin.

"Yeah...so why did you bring me here for" said Xiaoyu.

"Well...Xiaoyu how long have we known eachother for."

"Well...since the day I seen you came out the bathroom when we were just little kids."

"Yeah...kinda weird how we met though right."

"Yeah it is...I mean meeting a guy that just came out the bathroom...is kinda weird" Xiaoyu laughed.

Jin nodded. Then Xiaoyu stop laughing and look at Jin's face when he staring at something. She saw that Jin had a serious expression on his face...She knows this means that had something serious to say.

"Jin...do you have something to say to me seriously" said Xiaoyu.

Jin sighed. "Xiao...why are you doing this" said Jin.

"Doing what" said Xiaoyu with a confused face.

"You...and Dan..."

"Oh...well because I love him and he loves me."

"That's bullshit" said Jin.

"Excuse me...what do you mean it's bullshit Jin" said Xiaoyu who was nows tarted to get kinda annoyed.

"Xiao...I know that you don't love him."

"How you gonna tell me that I don't love him."

"Because you just don't."

"Is this why you brung me here."

"...You can't marry him."

"And why can't I." At this point it started pouring down rain.

"Cause you don't love him...and plus you wouldn't be happy with him."

"What do you mean I won't be happy with him...i'm already am."

"No your not because deep down inside you know that your not happy to be with him and you won't be happy when you become his wife."

"And what are you trying to say...Jin Kazama."

"What I'm trying to say...Ling Xiaoyu...is that you lov-...love someone else."

Xiaoyu sighed. She know who Jin meant by someone else.

"Is that someone else...you."

Jin turned and look at Xiaoyu in the eyes.

"Jin...I always have thise visions of you everytime I kiss Dan...Jin...and yes I still do...I do love you and I know you love me too right"

_'Of course I do Xiao..I love you since the day i met you'_ Jin thought.

When Jin didn't respond Xiaoyu ank him again.

"Do you love me."

No respond.

Xiaoyu was now in tears. "Do you love me?"

No respond still.

"Jin Kazama...do...you...love...me...yes or...no."

Jin looked at Xiaoyu brown eyes and then back at the sky where the rain was pouring. He couldn't respond. Slowly Jin shook his head. "I just can't..."

Xiaoyu couldn't believe what Jin said. She slowly shook her head, back up while tears roll down her eyes. "Why..." Just then she took off running.

As the rain pour more Jin slowly walk back home. He had an answer but, once again he lost his chance.

**Well that's it...I don't have to say anything because...tomorrow it's another day that I will update. Well prepared for some more drama when I do another day we met, with Hwoarang and Julia once this is complete. Review ok.**

**peace to you XJmaster**


	27. A Father & Son Talk

**Hey everyone its me xjmaster. I told you guys that i would update Saturday but, there things i had to do first. But today i'm gonna update both chapters alright. Once i'm done with this, I have to do another day we met, with hwoarang and julia. And maybe another with Steve and Lili or even Christie. Its up to you guys to choose. Let's get started with this story.**

**The Day We Met.**

**Chapter 27: A Father & Son Talk.**

It's been two weeks since they both talk to eachother. Xiaoyu and Jin. It was the worst day in both their lives. Yes they do love eachother, but why does it seem that they can't tell eachother, it's like a barrier preventing them both from saying I Love You. Yes it is hard saying I love you because you don't know how the person will react and if they have the same feeling. If they do feel the same it's a happy moment and if they don't then you feel like a idiot. Even thought they both know they love eachother, but why does it feel that the other person doesn't feel the same. Someone needs to make a decision now because tomorrow is the big day.

It was night time at Xiaoyu's place. Both Xiaoyu and her soon to be husband Dan were lying and the bed. Xiaoyu had her head on his chest and he had his arm wrapp around her shoulder. They layed in silence just thinking about the wedding. They nervous and happy at the same time. Well only Dan was happy, but not Xiaoyu. Everysince that day she has been kinda sad. She couldn't believe what Jin said.She thought he loved her like she loves him, But she guess wrong. Deep down inside she knows that Jin does love her, but he is not ready yet. She was also sad because she didn't wanted to get marry. She did but not with Dan. Sure he is a good man and all, but this isn't the love of her life. Her love of her life is a her best friend since she knew when they were three. Jin. Thinking quietly to herself, Dan had spoken.

"Hey Xiaoyu" said Dan.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"...Yeah...I guess...so" she said quietly.

"I'm kinda nervous...are you nervous."

"...Yeah...kinda since everyone will be looking at...us."

"Who did you invite."

"You know...family...friends...people I know."

"Is your best friend coming...Jin."

"...No he is...not coming."

"Well why not...that is your best friend."

"Yeah...I know...but he has other plans...but he did wish us a happy marriage."

"Oh I see."

Xiaoyu knew Jin didn't have plans on their, because she knew he wouldn't go anyway. Xiaoyu sighed and got off the bed and went to put on a jacket.

"Where you going hun."

"I'm going out...for some fresh air" Xiaoyu said putting her shoes.

"Want me to come with you."

"No you can stay...I'll see you like an hour ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Xiaoyu left the room and then went out the door. She stood on the porch and took out her cell. She dial a number and the phone started ringing.

"Hello" answer a voice.

"Hey Asuka" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh he Xiao...what's up"

"Umm nothing really."

"So you ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess...Hey is your..brother home."

"Ummm...No he left about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh...well I'll see you then."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." The phone clicked off and Xiaoyu out her cell away. Xiaoyu sighed once more and started walking.

Jin stood in front of a house. He hasn't been in this house for years now. He didn't wanted to come here, but he needed to talk to someone. So he rung the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. For about five minutes standing outside the door finally open and there he was. His father at the door. His father still looked the same since the last time he saw him. Kazyua looked at his son for a while. He wasn't mad at him or anything. He was just surprised he came.

"Come in" said Kazyua.

Jin went inside the house. They both went in the living room and sat down. Kazyua sat in a single chair which was across from Jin. After about ten minutes of silence Kazyua finally spoked.

"So why did you come here" said Kazyua.

"Because...I just need to talk to...someone."

Kazyua sighed. "...It's because of the wedding tomorrow huh?"

Jin was surprised he knew. "H-how di-"

Kazyua cut him off. "Your mom...I talked to her a few days ago...and she told me about the wedding and how you was reacting...how you pretend your happy about it, but really your not."

"Yeah..."

"Listen...even though you don't have the last name as me...every Mishima knows that we get what we want. Even if we love that person. We still get it, anyway we can. You can't just sit here and whine about her getting married, to the punk sore ass loser Danny boy...you got to go and get it.If you feel she don't deserve to be with him, and she needs to bw with a guy like you...then go and get it. I don't care what you do, as long as you get...you can kill the bastard all I care...but I know you wouldn't do such a thing. But you know what i'm saying Jin...If you love her go and get it."

Jin listen to everyword his father said and nodded. "Aren't you going to the wedding" said Jin.

He shrugged. "Depends...now go home and think what you have to do tomorrow."

Jin stood up from the couch. Before he left he thanked his father and then he left.

Jin was at his apartment. He was sitting in the living room couch looking at photo albums. It was mostly of the pictures of him and Xiaoyu. There was a picture when they first met with Xiaoyu hugging Jin to tight. The picture where Xiaoyu got the highest test score and showing it off with Jin and the background with his head down. Jin laugh at that. He remember like it was yesterday. Then there was the picture when he took her to the carnival and won her a panda bear. Jin looked at each and every picture. And each picture made Jin smiled. Eachtime he smiled he began to realized that he loves her.

_'I love her...I love her...' Jin thought. _ "I love you Xiaoyu!." Jin kept on repeating it and repeating til it finally got to him. That he truly loves her and before Jin knew it, the sun has risen. He had stayed up all night saying that. He was even sleepy. He looked perfectly ok. Jin looked at his watch. It was 10:45 and Jin soon realized something. The wedding is today and that it startes in fifthteen minutes. This was he chance to confess his feelings and he was not going to let it slip away. He started to hear his father voice. Saying _'If you love her go and get it'. _ Jin got up from the couch and grab his jacket.

_'Here I come Xiaoyu' _

**Ok next chapter is the final chapter. BE READY!.**

**peace to you xjmaster**


	28. I Love You

**Hey everyone its me xjmaster. Ok like I said 2 chapter willbe updated and I did one already, and now the time you all been waiting for is here. THE FINAL CHAPTER!. Now all you people can stop bugging me wants going to happen because now you get to see whats gonna happen. I was going to put a song lyric in here, but I didn't felt like copying the whole crap so i just said forget it. Well enough said here is the final chapter of the day we met.**

**The Day We Met**

**Final Chapter: I Love You.**

Jin Kazama rushes out of his apartment into the noisy street of Tokyo. He ran down the streets as fast as he could. Jin wave for a taxi but it didn't stop. He kept on waving until a taxi can notice him, but they never did. He did the only thing he could do. When a taxi was coming, he jump in front of it and the taxi made a sudden hault.

"What the hell is your problem kid" yelled the taxi driver.

Jin got inside the cab. "Hurry up and go the church" Jin said quickly.

"To where."

"TO THE FUCKING CHURCH" yelled Jin.

"Ok ok ok, don't yell."

"Then stop on it, I don't got all day."

As the taxi drove, Jin calmed down a little, he didn't care if he yelled at the driver, because he had only one person in mind. _'How can I been soo dumb, why didn't I say it when she asked me...but don't worry i'm going to straighten things out' _Jin thought. Jin was so much in deep thought that he didn't notice that he was stuck in traffic.

"Huh what the hell is this" Jin said.

"Another traffic jam, seems an accident happen."

"Ahh I ain't got time for this fuck it" Jin jumped out the taxi.

"Hey you owe me" yelled the taxi driver. Jin passed all the cars. He was just 6 blocks away from the church. So he had no probelm running for that long.

At the church everyone was ready and Dan was waiting for his soon to be wife Xiaoyu to come. Xiaoyu was in her room and she was feeling really nervous. She didn't know what to do now. She can't turn around now. Xiaoyu looked at her self in the mirror. Is this what she really wanted to do. Do she really want to marry Dan. All these questions were going through her head. Just then the door knocked.

"Xiao...we are ready for you" said Miharu.

Xiaoyu sighed and got up. _'I hope what i'm doing is right'_ Xiaoyu thought.

When the muisc began playing Xiaoyu slowly walked down the aisle. Everyone were happy, crying, taking pictures but, not Xiaoyu. She smiled weakly when she saw Dan smiling at her. When Xiaoyu got next to Dan the wedding started.

Jin had finally made it to the church out of breath. He started to catch his breath and look at his watch. It was 11:10 and Jin still had time to reject it. Once he got his breath back he stood straight up. "Ok Jin...this is it...it's now or never" Jin said to himself. He started walking up the steps. When he got close to the door. He could here the guy saying the words to Xiaoyu and Dan. Jin realized the part hasn't come up yet so he waited. When the part finally started to come, "Ok...it's now or never."

"Do anyone has any objections to do this, speak now or forever hold your peace" said the minister. Xiaoyu looked at Dan. He was smiling. Then she looked at her parents and everyone else. She then looked at the door. She was hoping but, guess not. "Ok I-" Just then the minister was cut off.

"I Object!" said a voice that came through the door. Everyone turned around and gasped. It was-

"Jin" Xiaoyu said. Everyone then started to say his name.

Jin took a deep breath. "I object." He then started to walk up to the aisle. When he got closer to Dan and Xiaoyu he stop and sighed. He looked up at Dan who had a confused expression.

"Sorry, but...I got to do this" said Jin.

"Huh" said Dan. Just then Jin punched Dan and the face and he felled to the floor knocked out. Everyone gasped on what Jin did. Some people go out there sit and to check up on Dan.

"Since that is out the way" Jin said turning to Xiaoyu.

"Jin...what...are you...doing" said Xiaoyu.

Jin took Xiaoyu hands. "You see Xiaoyu...I don't what you to marry him. It's not because he isn't a good man in all, which is a really good man, but I think you deserve something...well somebody more than him. Xiao...ever since the day I met you, it was love at first sight for me. You were the only girl I truly love and I want to spend every living second with. You should be marry a guy like me...not him. He doesn't know you like I do...I know everything about you. We been friends for eighteen years Xiao and for those past eighteen years...the person I've been looking for is you Xiaoyu...It was you and always has been you and will always be you..."

"What are you trying to say Jin."

"What I'm trying to say Xiaoyu is...I love you Xiao."

Everyone in the crowd said Awww.

"Jin...I love you 2 and I want to spend my life with you forever and for life Jin."

Jin smiled and he slowly kissed Xiaoyu. She kiss back. They kiss passionately. Once again the crowd was in Aww. When they broke apart they blushed and laughed. Then they stop when they looked into each other brown eyes. Then they kissed again.

"So Xiao...you still marrying Dan" said Jin.

"Umm...I think not" Xiaoyu said when she looked down at Dan who was still knocked out. "You pack quite a punch."

"Yeah I know."

Just then Xiaoyu took off the ring and threw it away.

"I guess you have to take his place then" said Xiaoyu.

"I guess so" Jin laughed

After the whole wedding incident, Jin and Xiaoyu got married. Even thought they didn't have a honeymoon to go to at the moment. They still went out to eat. After 18 years of a long friendship. There true friendship has finally be unlocked and now they can be more than friend and lovers. And be Husband and Wife, Mr. and Ms. Kazama 4ever and 4life.

**Well that's it...all done...finally!. I think the ending was kinda down, but still they together right. Well I wanted to thank the people who reviewd this fic and liked it. I think I just proved something here...don't ya think. I mean come on...like how many well males like me right a perfect romance story like this. Its a very few that do. Well it's been fun and now I have to do that...another day we met Hwoarang and Julia. It's going to be really differ than this one. Well I guess so long and read my other fics that I do ok.**

**peace to you, xjmaster.**


End file.
